Abby Wyzcenki Uma mulher de talento Parte II
by County Girl
Summary: Veja como está a vida de Abby após 5 anos...
1. Chapter 1

**Abby Wyzcenski-Uma mulher de talento parte II.**

Há cinco anos atrás, Abby deu um grande passo na sua vida, após perder o bebê, ser traída (o que ela pensa) pelo único homem que ela amou que também era seu melhor amigo, ela decidiu deixar tudo isso para trás e recomeçar do zero, no começo ela imaginou que nunca mais teria um relacionamento duradouro, muito menos com um médico. Após 1 ano e 8 meses de trabalho no hospital Mercy, ela decidiu ceder as pressões do Dr.Paul Robison, que parecia muito interessado nela, ele é um homem mais velho nos seus 51 anos, tem 3 filhos, todos adultos, divorciado e diretor do hospital Mercy. Ela não o ama, nem ele nem ninguém, ela decidiu não amar mais ninguém além de sua filinha Halie, que ela não sabia que esperava quando pediu para o pai de Halie sumir da sua vida para sempre.

Segundo Abby, Halie é uma menina extraordinária, nos seus 4 anos ela fala tudo, corre e é muito carinhosa com sua mamãe. Cada sorriso dessa garotinha faz de sua mãe a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

**Capítulo 1: Surpresas são bem vindas.**

No Mercy, no começo do plantão:

--Então, você vai jantar lá em casa hoje? A Halie já ta perguntando por quê que o tio Rob nunca mais foi lá em casa.

--Você devia ensinar a me chamar de pai.—Ele me abraçou, mas já imaginando que eu ia negar, e ele acertou.

--Mas você não é pai dela.

--Eu sei, mas ela precisa de uma figura paterna, é importante no desenvolvimento das crianças.

--É para isso que eu estou lá, para ser mãe, pai, e do jeito que as coisas andam avó também.

--Problemas com a Maggie de novo?—Eu afirmei com a cabeça, mas ele já tinha certeza antes do meu sinal.—Anteontem ela deu um escândalo no telefone porque eu disse que não deixaria a Halie com ela no feriado, ela acha que eu não dou atenção suficiente para ela. É claro que se eu não estivesse conseguindo, eu não deixaria a Halie com ela, sei como a Maggie é, não muda. Você acha que eu não dou atenção para Halie?

--Eu acho que você é melhor mãe do mundo. Mas porque você não tenta dar uma chance para ela?

--Paul, eu fui "criada" pela Maggie, ela quase incendiou a casa uma vez, você acha que eu vou deixar minha filha com ela?

--Você que sabe. Mas o que tenho certeza, é que a gente tem que trabalhar, né fofa?

--Tenho mesmo?—Ele adora quando faço uma voz meio manhosa.

--Seu chefe ta mandando.

--Meu chefe é muito muito mal.—Quando estamos só nós dois no Lounge, é permitido algumas brincadeiras. Mas além disso, nem pensar, o pessoal aqui é muito mais sério do que o pessoal do meu antigo emprego. Aqui ninguém sabe nada da vida pessoal do outro, quem namora colega de trabalho, não é permitido nem um beijinho de despedida no começo do plantão( a não ser que você namore o chefe). Acho melhor assim, muita intimidade às vezes atrapalha até no rendimento profissional.—Já que é assim, ta bom. To indo.—Ele me puxou pelo braço quando estava me afastando.

--Diz pra Halie que o tio Rob tem uma surpresa para ela, e vai entregar hoje á noite. Às oito e meia?

--Oito meia ta ótimo.—Nesse momento, três estudantes de medicina que não me lembro os nomes, invadiram a sala, e automaticamente nos afastamos e cada um seguiu para o seu plantão.

À noite no apartamento de Abby:

--Tio Rob!—Ela saiu correndo, quando viu ele entrando pela porta e pulou nos seus braços. Qualquer um vê o quanto ela adora ele, mas o que é mais evidente é o jeito que ele baba nela.

--Oi princesa.

--Você demorou.

--Demorei? Sabe por quê?

--Hã?

--Porque toda princesa tem que ter um castelo, certo?

--É.

--Então, por que você não dá uma olhada ali do lado da porta?—Ela desceu dos braços dele e foi até onde ele indicou, e voltou com o maior sorriso do mundo no rostinho.

--Mamãe, olha aqui. O castelo da Princesa. Aquele que tem na TV, que eu te mostrei, lembra?—Ela vinha arrastando a caixa que era quase do tamanho da minha pequena.

--Lembro. É lindo. Como a gente diz quando ganha alguma coisa?—Ela estava radiante, seus olhos brilhavam, ela aspirava por esse castelo há meses. Ela correu de novo pros braços dele, deu um abraço tão apertado que ela ficou vermelhinha.

--Obrigada, papai.—Não acredito que ela fez isso comigo. Já expliquei milhões de vezes. Eu me levantei do sofá e tirei ela dos braços dele, que também parecia muito envergonhado, ele me lançava um olhar meio que de desculpas.

--Halie, o tio Rob não é seu pai. Já te expliquei isso muitas vezes.

--Mamãe, ele me pega na escola às vezes, me ajuda com os deveres, sempre ta no meu aniversário, pode ver nas fotos, me dá presentes, me leva para tomar sorvete, e eu vi ele do seu lado na cama. Se ele não é meu pai, quem é, então?

--Eu já te disse, isso também.

--Mas, onde ele está? Por que não ta aqui com a gente?—Agora Paul me lançava um olhar, mais de desespero do que de qualquer outra coisa.

--Ele ta em algum lugar por aí que eu não sei onde é. E ele não ta aqui, porque ele fez uma coisa terrível comigo e eu mandei ele ir embora.—Ela desceu do colo dele, e saiu correndo por quarto com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e parou na porta antes de entrar para dizer alguma coisa.

--Se você não sabe onde meu pai de verdade está, qual o problema do tio Rob ser?—Meu Deus o que eu menos queria era fazer ela chorar. Será que não adiantou eu deixar tudo para trás? O fantasma do...daquele homem vai continuar me atazanando? Não adiantou eu me livrar dele, e da vida que eu tinha ao lado dele, eu também vou ter que ver tudo vindo à tona na minha filhinha de 4 anos que já age como se tivesse 12. Quando ela fizer 10, ela sai de casa. Tenho que cortar o mal pela raiz.

--Paul, me desculpa. Eu tenho que ir acalmar aquela ferinha. Sinto muito, mas acho que o nosso jantar já era. Obrigada pelo presente.

--Não. Tudo bem. Eu entendo, vocês tem que ficar sozinhas e conversar. Eu já vou, mas se lembra de uma coisa, Abby: Sei que não parece, mas ela só tem 4 anos, então não fale nada que você pode se arrepender depois.

--Ok. Obrigada por entender.—Qualquer homem ficaria muito P da vida no mínimo, mas ela sempre vai vir primeiro do que tudo e todos. E além disso, eu não ligo pro que ele pensa. Há cinco anos atrás decidi nunca mais ligar pros sentimentos dos homens, e pretendo manter essa promessa até o final da minha vida.

Quando entrei no quarto dela, ela estava na cama de bruços, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. Eu sentei na cama, coloquei ela no meu colo e seu rosto bem embaixo do meu, de um jeito que o meu queixo se apoiava na cabeça dela, eu fiz isso, e nenhuma palavra vinha dela ou de mim.

--O que aconteceu lá na sala? Por que você ficou tão chateada de uma hora para outra?

--Porque você não me diz nada, você não me explica o que aconteceu de verdade. Uma vez eu vi quando o pai da Anne foi buscar ela na escola, ele fez um monte de brincadeiras com ela e depois eles foram tomar sorvete.

--Anne é sua coleguinha?

--É. E você não me explica por que eu não tenho um papai para me dar sorvete e brincar comigo. Eu não entendo porque o tio Rob não pode ser o meu pai, ele não quer ser?

--As coisas não são assim, Halie. Não é questão de querer ser seu pai, a questão, é que ele não é seu pai.

--Mas...a gente não pode fingir? Se meu pai não me quer por perto, eu não posso fingir que o tio Rob é meu pai, só de mentirinha? Como a gente faz quando brincamos de casinha, você finge que tem um peru, e na verdade é só o Garfield...—Não tenho mais dúvidas, com toda certeza não adiantou ter deixado tudo para trás, minha filha ta começando a mendigar o amor do pai que ela nunca teve, sabia que isso um dia aconteceria, só não sabia que seria tão cedo.

--Não, não pode.

--Por quê?

--Meu amor, posso te falar um coisa?

--Quê?

--Você não precisa de um pai, sua mãe já te ama mais do que ele e ela juntos. Você é uma menina encantadora, e sabe outra coisa? Os pais nem sempre são tão legais assim. Eles não entendem coisas de garotas, como brincar de casinha e quando você tiver um pouquinho mais velha, ele não te deixaria namorar.

--E você vai?

--Prometo que sim, ainda ajudo a escolher a roupa e a maquiagem.—DE uma pausa para processar o que tinha acabado de falar.-- Eu acho...

--Quê?

--Nada.—Meu papo de garota ajudou muito, aparentemente ela já tinha esquecido a discussão e no lugar das lágrimas tinha um sorrisinho lindo de quem acabava de se lembrar que tinha um presentão na sala esperando por ela.

--Mãe, você me ajuda a montar o castelo da Princesa? Você lembra dela, né? Da princesa e Pebléia.

--A princesa e a PLEBÉIA.

--Ah é, sempre me esqueço.

Enquanto montávamos o castelo, eu me lembrava por tudo que já tinha passado, Halie falava algo sem parar sobre a Barbie e o lago dos cisnes, mas a minha cabeça estava em outro lugar, de repente me lembrei de uma pessoa...Susan Lweis...Como ela estaria? E o Cosmo, meu afilhadinho, devia estar enorme, depois que fui pro Mercy ela ainda me ligou algumas vezes para sairmos e tal, com o tempo as ligações pararam e eu também não tomei a iniciativa. Ela é aquele tipo de pessoa que pode se contar para todas as horas, será que Lea continua no County? Tinha tantos amigos lá, nem fiquei sabendo o que houve com o Kovac depois que lê foi para África, ele pode estar morto e eu nem sei. Pensar que quase um filho com ele...

--Você não acha mãe?

--Han...quê?

--Que a Odila é muito mal?

--Ah é... Muito mal. Ela é chata, né?—Tentei mostrar que tava interessada, mas não adiantou muito.

--É.—Ela se espreguiçou percebi que os olhinhos estavam ficando vermelhos.

--Soninho?

--Não.—Segundo ela, ela nunca estava. Mas conheço minha cria.

--Hora de ir pra cama, né?

--Mãe...Só mais um pouquinho, só até eu terminar de montar a torre. Mãe, posso dormir com você hoje?

--Pode, vou arrumar a cama e pegar seu pijama, quando eu terminar e te chamar, você tem que prometer que vai me obedecer, ta?—Gosto quando ela quer ficar comigo, sei que daqui alguns anos ela vai ta independente demais para isso, e não vai nem me querer no seu quarto. Fiz ela prometer, porque da última vez ela chorou a noite toda porque não tinha terminado de assistir o filme lá dos bichos que vão de Nova York para alguma ilha.

--Combinado.

Arrumei a cama, coloquei o travesseiro e a coberta dela lá, e escolhi o pijama favorito dela, é todo rosa e tem bolinhas amarelas. Antes de chamá-la fiquei observando ela montar o tal do castelo. Minha filha é muito linda, ela não se parece comigo quando era criança, eu parecia um menino, na verdade. Ela não, era branquinha como o pai, tinha o cabelo escuro que nem o meu, mas fico feliz por ela só ter herdado a cor e os olhos do pai, quando olho diretamente pro rosto dela, parece que estou olhando para ele. O nariz é da minha parte, digamos que o ponto da beleza do pai dela não era o nariz. Mas mesmo assim, ela ainda tinha o jeito dele, de falar e agir, mas o gêneo é meu. Ela tem uma mania de quando ela ta com raiva, ela dá um leve sorrisinho, idêntico a ele. Isso às vezes me conforta, não que eu ainda pense nele, mas...Parece que ele está aqui, que ele nunca saiu e que nada daquilo aconteceu.

--Já mamãe?—Ela olhou para mim sem perceber que estava há minutos encarando-a.

--Já meu amor. Vamos deitar.

Antes de dormir, fiquei lembrando das pessoas que eu conhecia no County, a Neela, a Sam, a Weaver, o Luka, de quem aparentemente eu não sinto mágoas, da Susie, Jerry, Frank, Ray, Pratt, Jing-Mei, Elisabeth, e do...Do único homem que eu amei e o único que eu odiei, mas conhecido como Dr.Carter. Como eles estariam? Será que ainda está todo mundo, lá?

Depois do segundo ano no Mercy, nunca mais tive notícias de ninguém. Lembro que um dia, ouvi alguém no hospital falar sobre uma cirurgiã inglesa que viria à Chicago. Perguntei de muitas pessoas, mas não era a Que pena...Sinto falta dos amigos que deixei lá.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Droga de hospital.**

--Halie, se você não se apressar para ir para escola você vai se atrasar de novo. E a Sra.Atwood vai te deixar de castigo mais uma vez. –A professora dela sempre a deixava de castigo quando ela chegava atrasada, o que eu acho muito severo, considerando a idade dela. Mas quem sou eu para achar alguma coisa do método de ensino?

--Mãe, eu não quero ir pro colégio hoje. Por favor.—Ela ta com mania de ir dormir tarde todo dia, aí quando chega na hora de ir para aula fica com manha.

--Nem pensar, Halie. Engole esse cereal, e vem pro banheiro para eu escovar os seus dentes. Vamos, minha filha, desse jeito eu vou chegar atrasada.

Escovei os dentes dela, peguei a minha bolsa e a dela junto com a lancheira, coloquei ela no colo, pelo fato de ela ser magrinha ainda podia me dar esse luxo, e corri pro carro. Ela foi o caminho todo para escola fazendo manha, dizendo que não ia sair do carro, que não queria ir para aula, quando ela começa com isso, eu prefiro ficar calada que é para não deixá-la chateada comigo. Depois de um sacrifício para tirá-la do carro, ela finalmente entrou na sala, e eu mais uma vez cheguei atrasada.

--Eu sei, eu sei. To atrasada mais uma vez. Sério, desculpa. A Halie me atrasou.

--Claro, culpe a Halie!—Paul tinha mania de dizer que eu demorava na frente do espelho, e que era por isso que eu me atrasava para qualquer lugar.--Cheguei atrasada, o Paul tinha um reunião para ir junto com o residente-chefe, com menos dois médicos, um monte de estudantes de medicina que pareciam completamente perdidos, o dia foi um caos.

--Oi. Sou a Dra. Lockhart, e você são..Marina e Robert, certo?—Peguei duas crianças que estavam com febre, parecia só uma gripe, coitadinhos, estavam sozinhos, o mais velho devia ter uns 11 anos.—Posso saber por que vocês estão sozinhos?

--A mamãe foi embora ainda agora. Ela não queria encontrar o papai, eles tão se separando, sabe?—É incrível como as crianças adoram contar detalhes da vida dos pais, sempre quando pego casos infantis antes de terminar o dia eu já sei toda a história da família.

--Parece que vocês só estão com uma gripezinha, vou pedir mais uns exames, a enfermeira vai vim aqui para falar com vocês daqui a pouco, ta? Hãn...Ok, o pai de vocês ta aqui?

--Não, ele trabalha aqui.—O garoto que parecia muito quieto até então, finalmente falou.

--Verdade? Qual o nome dele, talvez eu o conheça.

--Paul...Paul Robison.—Como? Não conheço os filhos do Paul, mas sei que são todos adultos. Será que tem outro Paul Robison no hospital?

--Vocês sabem em que ele trabalha? Cirurgião, pediatra...

--Não tenho certeza, mas sei que ele é o chefe aqui.—A garota parecia muito boazinha, mas vi que o menino não estava muito confortável. E como podia? Só podia ser o Paul...mas como?

--Dra. Lockhart, podemos ir embora agora? Você disse que só era uma gripe.

--Não, vocês tem que fazer alguns exames e tomar o remédio para a febre abaixar.

--Que droga. Eu quero ir embora agora dessa droga de hospital.—Nenhuma criança gosta de hospital, mas até o estudante de medicina que estava comigo na sala viu que ele parecia muito irritado de estar no trabalho do pai.

--Qual o problema? Por que você ta tão irritado, Robert?

--Quer saber? É tudo culpa desse maldito hospital...

--Culpa de quê?

--Minha mãe disse que o papai ta saindo de casa por que ele trabalha muito e não tem tempo para gente. E ela também disse que ele gosta mais de uma médica dessa droga de hospital do que da gente.—Nesse momento uma enfermeira invadiu a sala e ficou olhando pro garoto irritado, para menina que começou a chorar e para mim e para o estudante que estávamos paralisados.

--Lockhart, você pode ficar de olhos nos filhos do Dr.Robison enquanto ele não volta da reunião? Estamos tentando bipar ele.

--Desculpa, mas eles são filhos de quem mesmo?

--Do Dr.Robison.—Ela viu o quanto eu fiquei branca e nervosa...não podia ser, como? Ele nunca me falou nada.—Abby, seu namorado, lembra?—Pronto. O circo estava armado, corri pro banheiro sentindo nojo de mim mesma. Sou uma destruidora de lares. A carinha daquelas crianças. O Paul me disse que estava se divorciando, mas ele falou que seu filho mais novo tinha 25 anos e morava em Nova York. Ele escondeu isso de mim o tempo todo.

Eu sou muito idiota, via quando ligavam para ele de noite e ele era todo gentil, ele dizia que era sua mãe cobrando as visitas. Meu Deus, e eu achando que o conhecia...aparentemente todos nesse hospital sabiam disso. Menos a idiota da Abby.

Que droga...achei que tinha colocado o celular no silencioso.

--Alô?

--Posso falar com a responsável por Halie Wyzcenki?

--É ela.

--Sra.Wyzcenki, queremos lhe avisar que houve um pequeno acidente com sua filha durante o intervalo. Não foi nada sério, ela foi levado ao hospital mais próximo.—Senti minhas pernas tremerem, minha cabeça doer, meu coração acelerar, o que pode ter acontecido? É tudo minha culpa, ela nem queria ir para aula hoje, eu obriguei-a.

--O QUE ACONTECEU? ONDE ELA ESTÁ? ELA ESTÁ BEM?

--Sra. Tente manter a calma, ela foi levada ao hospital County General. Fizemos os primeiros socorros aqui na escola, mas ela parecia bem.

Nesse momento nem ouvia o que ela falava, sai correndo pro estacionamento. Meu Deus, por que não a trouxeram para cá? Será que ela está bem? Quem ta bem não vai pro hospital. Ela deve estar assustada. Deve ta me chamando, sentindo minha falta, achando que eu a abandonei-a. Meu amor agüenta, a mamãe ta chegando.

Entrei que nem uma louca no hospital. De repente veio um flashback na minha cabeça, não parecia ter mudado nada lá. O Jerry e a recepção continuavam no mesmo lugar, um bando de gente doente, as cosas um pouco fora de controle, e uma desorganização total. Minha sorte que o hospital continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito, então encontrei logo a ala pediátrica, não queria parar e encontrar alguém conhecido para me encher de perguntas.

Quando cheguei na frente da sala, vi a minha pequena sentada numa maca com um gesso todo rosa no bracinho esquerdo, os olhos estava vermelhos, parecia que ela tinha chorado.

--Meu amor, o que aconteceu?

--Mamãe, até que enfim você chegou. Não agüentava mais esperar. Eu caí do parquinho lá no colégio e doeu muito.

--Linda, calma a mamãe ta aqui, já ta tudo bem.—Ela se jogou em cima de mim querendo colo, ela começou a chorar e eu também. Só de pensar que ela já estava bem, que estava nos meus braços e nada mais podia fazer mal à ela, isso me deu um grande alívio, finalmente consegui respirar de novo.

--Sra.Wyzcenski, sou a Dra.Lweis, eu cuidei da Halie, ela me disse que a senhora é médica, também. Ela teve uma fratura leve e poderá retirar o gesso em 15 dias.—Cada vez que ela falava eu apoiava mais minha cabeça no ombro da Halie, na esperança que ela não visse meu rosto, mas sei que era só perca de tempo. Levantei a cabeça e a olhei nos olhos.

--Meu Deus...Abby?—Halie já havia parado de chorar, ela desceu do meu colo e foi ver alguma coisa na TV.

--Susan, mundo pequeno, não?—Ela me abraçou rindo. O que eu menos queria era reencontrar meu passado.

--Abby! Depois que você sumiu, eu pensei...pensei que você tivesse se mudado para Minessota ou sei lá.—Ela ainda parecia surpresa com um sorriso de ponta a ponta no rosto.

--Aqui estou eu.

--O que aconteceu? Sua filha?—Ela apontou para Halie que via algum desenho com um galo ou pato, ou sei lá.

--Pois é. Mas e o Cosmo, meu afilhadinho, deve estar enorme, não? Desculpa por ter sido uma madrinha tão ausente nos últimos anos.

--Ele supera. Ele está enorme, sim. Mas e você? Casada? To te imaginando em uma casa enorme fazendo comida pro maridinho e para os três filhos, usando avental, uma verdadeira dona de casa. To certa?

--Muito errada. Não estou casada, moro em um apartamento de 2 quartos e tenho só aquela princesinha, ali.

--Me acompanha, no almoço. A Halie parece muito entretida com o filme, acredite, quando começam a ver o tal do Chicken Little eles não desgrudam da TV. —Ela realmente parecia super entretida com o filme, não tinha problema deixá-la ali durante um almoço, apesar do que eu querer mais é ficar bem perto dela.—Ok.

--Mas, então Abby, me conta tudo o que aconteceu com você nesses anos. Você sumiu do mapa. Quase não retornava minhas ligações.

--Não aconteceu nada demais. Eu fiquei grávida, o pai dela sumiu, graças à Deus, to trabalhando no Mercy e acabei de descobrir que o homem que eu to namorando há um tempão mentiu para mim durante quase cinco anos, e provavelmente nunca mais vou olhar na cara dele de novo. O pior é que ele é meu chefe.—Depois disso, Susan me contou que ela teve outro bebê, uma menina que se chama Mona Lisa, tem 2 anos e ela e o Chuck tão melhores do que nunca. Me disse também que Pratt e Jing-Mei se casaram, e ela esperava o primeiro filho. Que a voltara da Inglaterra, que a Neela e o Michael finalmente estava se entendendo, que o Luka não tinha morrido na África, mas continuava o mesmo mulherengo de mesmo, a Kerry se mudou com o filho para uma cidade do interior. E pro final triunfante, ela me disse que o Carter tinha se casado com a Kem havia 1 ano e que eles tiveram o primeiro filho, Adam, há três meses. Os outros continuavam os mesmos.

--Susan, eu tenho que ir.

--Não antes de você falar com todo mundo.

--Não, você não vai me obrigar. Susan, vão me prender aqui. De jeito nenhum, eu não vou.

Depois de 15 minutos, lá estava eu, no em frente à recepção, naquele lugar, que durante tantos anos eu vivi minhas maiores vitórias não só na medicina, e as maiores derrotas, também. Ninguém ainda tinha reparado em mim, apesar de toda a agitação já ter acalmado. Para todos eu era só a mãe de uma paciente. Coma filha no colo, ao lado da Dra.Lweis.

--Chunny, Luka!—Ela chamou os dois que liberavam último paciente não crítico, os outros já estavam todos encaminhados, a maioria para cirurgia.—Carter, Sam, Jerry. Olhem quem está nos visitando, Abby a estranha.—Meu Deus se tivesse um buraco, minha cabeça estaria dentro dele. A primeira pessoa que veio ao meu encontro foi o Luka.

--Abby, o que aconteceu? Quanto tempo...

Depois disso todos me cumprimentaram, fizeram a mesma pergunta que o Luka, menos o Carter que não aparecera por lá. Em seguida me arrastaram para o Lounge, que parecia a mesma de cinco anos atrás. Até então, ninguém reparara na Halie, ela também estava bem quietinha, não falava nada, acho que ela estranhou todas aquelas pessoas me conhecerem.

--Mas então Abby, quem é essa garotinha linda do seu lado?—Pobre ilusão a minha de que ninguém perguntaria. Acho que todos queriam perguntar há um tempo, mas ninguém teve coragem até a Sam tomar a iniciativa.

--Sam, essa pessoinha fofa aqui, é meu tesouro mais precioso, né filha?—Beijei-a e ela corou, apesar de ser muito comunicativa ela não gostava que eu a venerasse.

--Ela é linda.—Algumas pessoas sussurraram. Foi quando eu o vi, parado na porta olhando a cena. Ele era exatamente o mesmo de alguns anos atrás, um pouco mais magro, tanto tempo que não via aquele rosto de forma masculina. Na hora que todos viram que ele estava na sala, se calaram quase que instantaneamente. Não tinha uma pessoa naquela sala, além da Halie, que não sabia do nosso relacionamento, ou do nosso rompimento. Segundo Susan, todos achavam que ele se juntou à Kem para mim esquecer, mas eu sei que nada passou de uma aventura comigo, uma aventura que gerou a pessoa mais linda, mais especial e mais encantadora do mundo. Tenho certeza que tudo foi melhor assim, apesar de eu querer negar, não sinto nenhuma mágoa dele, talvez um pouco dela. Mas não sei nem o porque.

No mesmo momento, Halie se levantou do meu colo e me pareceu um pouco agitada.

--Nossa, Abby, você por aqui?—Ele fez tudo perfeito, agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sei a filha observadora que tenho, e sei que ela me perguntaria se ele me tratasse mal, ou não falasse comigo. Ele me encarou por um tempo, até eu voltar a mim mesma e sorrir de volta.

--Oi. Eu sou a Halie.—O que é isso? Ela não tinha falado com ninguém até então. Por que falar com ele? Por que estender a mão para ele? Por quê?

--Oi, Halie. Eu sou o John.—Ele apertou a mão dela em seguida. Fiquei olhando a cena, parecia que só tinha nós três na sala, todos continuavam calados.

--Gente foi muito bom encontrar a Abby, mas temos que voltar o trabalho, sei que tem muitas fichas esperando por todos. E também sei que a dona Abby, vai prometer que nos visitará mais vezes, certo Abby?

--Certo, Susie.

--Mãe, você trabalhava aqui?

--Trabalhava.

--Aqui é muito mais legal que no Mercy. Lá é chato. Você pode voltar a trabalhar aqui? Pode? Pode?—Não é de hoje que ouço reclamações do Mercy vindas dela, ela odiava ter que ir pro trabalho comigo.

--Halie, deixa de bobagem. A mamãe já te explicou por que trabalha no Mercy.

--Você disse que alguém do seu antigo trabalho fez uma coisa muito chata. Mas eu sei que essa pessoa já se arrependeu, e você disse que devemos perdoar as pessoas que são más com a gente.—Ela sempre me pedia para encontrar outro lugar para trabalhar, mas isso já é de mais. Todos que ainda estavam na sala sabiam do que ela estava falando. Carter que preparava um café, quando ela terminou a frase se virou para mim e começou a me encarar.

--Temos que ir. Tchau para todos, amei reencontrá-los.—Peguei ela no colo antes que falasse outra coisa, corri para casa. Percebi que ela ficou meio chateada com nossa saída repentina, no carro não disse uma palavra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 5: Senta ao meu lado.**

--Mãe, faz um tempão que o tio Rob não vem aqui em casa, né? Por quê?—Essa menina parece eu, tudo ela quer saber.

--Nós brigamos. Não adianta ficar perguntando que ele não vai vim mais aqui em casa.

--Por que vocês brigaram? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Foi por que eu gritei na frente dele naquele dia? Eu prometo não fazer de novo...

--Halie, não tem nada haver com você o por quê a gente brigou. São coisas de adulto.

--Hummm...—Vi que a expressão no rosto dela mudou, agora parecia que ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não tinha certeza.—Mãe?

--Quê?

--Agora vai ser igual como aconteceu com meu pai? Você nunca mais vai ver o tio Rob de novo?—Não, eu estava enganada. Ela tinha CERTEZA do que ia falar. Por que ela sempre dava um jeito de meter ele no meio da história? Não consigo entender as crianças de hoje.

--Não. Eu trabalho com ele. Vou ter que vê-lo de novo, ele é meu chefe.

--Mãe, você trabalhava com meu pai? Ele era médico, também?—Oh Deus, o que eu faço, se eu mentir vou ficar com peso na consciência, se eu falar a verdade ela vai me encher de outras perguntas. Sempre escolher a verdade, foi isso que eu aprendi.

--Trabalhava. Ele é médico, sim.

--Foi por isso que você foi trabalhar no Mercy, ele é a pessoa que você tanto fala que fez uma coisa mal no seu outro trabalho?—é hoje que o circo pega fogo...

--Chegamos. Vamos descendo do carro que eu tenho que chegar cedo hoje.—Deixei ela com a professora, segui pro trabalho só pensando em tudo o que ela pergunta. Toda essa insistência nos assuntos do pai. Ela nunca ouviu eu falando bem dele, nunca viu uma foto, nunca disse o quanto ela é parecida com ele, principalmente na personalidade e ela insiste nas perguntas.

--Dra. Lockhart, o Dr. Robison quer falar com você na sala dele.

--Diga que estou com um paciente.

--AGORA! Ele disse que você não estiver lá em 10 minutos ele despede nós duas.—Parece o tipo de frase que se pode esperar de um cara que conheci...Robert Romano. Passei o paciente para o residente mais próximo e segui para TAL sala.

--Você quer falar comigo?

--Sim, entre.—Ele me indicou uma cadeira.—Abby, não tenho rodeios, eu acho que não tive a oportunidade de me explicar. Aquelas duas crianças não são meus filhos, eles são adotados. Sim, eu continuo casado, mas até em quartos separados estamos. Minha esposa acha que ainda tínhamos uma chance, ela gosta de fantasiar. Abby, por favor, eu sei que errei, mas eu não conseguirei viver sem você. Eu te amo, e amo também a Halie, ela é como uma filha para mim.

--Ah! Por favor!—Nesse momento ele já estava ajoelhado ao lado da minha cadeira.—Então você vai para casa e diz para aquelas crianças que você não é o pai delas, porque elas estão achando que ele está saindo de casa por causa de uma vagabunda do hospital. Você é a única pessoa que eles tem além da sua esposa que gosta de "fantasiar", você É o pai deles, só que não consegue assumir esse papel e fornecer a segurança que eles precisam.—Que petulância muito cara de pau...não to nem aí, eu é que não vou ficar fazendo papel de destruidora de famílias. Ele que sofra, eu já sofri muito! Estava preste a sair e bater a porta na cara dele, quando ele resolveu se impor.

--Ok. Se você prefere assim. Mudando de assunto, acho que você não está respondendo as expectativas, seus turnos vão dobrar de segunda à quinta-feira.—Filho da mãe...—Começando hoje.

--Você sabe que eu não...

--Acho que já terminamos.—Ele indicou aporta já aberta. Eu saí, claro. Ele não pode fazer isso comigo. Como vou buscar Halie na escola? Como vou levá-la para passear e dar atenção a ela e a mim mesma? Falando nisso já está quase na hora de buscá-la, e agora? Ele não vai me deixar sair? Não posso deixá-la sozinha. Do jeito que as coisas andam por aqui, eu vou sair lá para às seis. Meu bebê vai ficar sozinho na escola? De jeito nenhum, não por causa desse cafajeste. Erik nem Maggie estão na cidade...Já sei!

--County General.

--Posso falar com a Dra.Lweis.—Ouvi Jerry gritando - Susan!

--Susan?

--Abby? Algum problema? Ou só está resolvendo retornar minhas ligações 5 anos atrasada?

--Na verdade, sim, eu tenho um problema.

--Qual? Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

--Sim. Eu estou presa até às seis no trabalho, e não tem ninguém para buscar a Halie na escola. Se você pudesse...—Pelo barulho que vinha da outra linha, eles pareciam tão atolados quanto a gente, mas sei que lá sempre se dava um jeitinho.

--Não diga mais nada, qual o endereço?—Ela continua a mesma.

--Susan eu te amo!--Dei o endereço à ela, e disse para deixar a Halie na ala pediátrica até eu ir buscá-la. Em seguida liguei para escola para avisar que não seria eu que iria buscá-la.

Trabalhei o que tinha que trabalhar, liberei o que tinha que liberar, internei o que tinha que internar. E ainda me faltavam 15 minutos para sair. Aproveitei que o canalha já tinha saído e parti antes de terminar o plantão.

--Susan. Muito obrigada. Valeu, mesmo. Temos que marcar de dá uma saída. Ela te deu trabalho, Susan?

--Não, nenhum. Ela já estava ficando inquieta, perguntando por você toda hora, daí ele se ofereceu para levá-la para lanchar, e eu deixei, espero que não tenha problema.

--ELE quem?

--O Carter. Mas foi aqui na frente eles foram as uns 30 minutos. Calma, Abby não precisa ficar tão inquieta eu vi quando eles foram, eles tão lá.—Ela notou minha inquietação e ficou super nervosa também. Filho dos outros a responsabilidade dobra. Meu Deus, por que ela fez isso? Não bastava deixá-la aqui? Cinco anos atrás, jurei para mim mesma que isso jamais aconteceria.

--SUSAN! POR QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU?

--Eu achei que não tinha problema...Me desculpa.

--TEM PROBLEMA, SIM. ELE NÃO PODE FICAR PERTO DELA.—Terminada a frase eu voei até o lanche. Ela resolveu não me acompanhar, acho que até estava com medo de mim. Foi quando eu vi a cena. Onde anos atrás ele me perguntou se queria ser madrinha dele no A.A., a cena era mesma, só que com uma Abby menor. Invadi o lugar de tal forma que todos olharam para mim.

--Halie. Vamos para casa!

--Ela ainda não terminou o pão de queijo. Senta aí, Abby.—Ele olhou com uma cara de desaprovação, que eu entendi que quanto mais normal fosse minha atitude menor seria o número de perguntas que enfrentaria.

--É mãe. Senta ao meu lado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 6: Estar com você dia e noite.**

--Mãe? Mãe acorda...

--Halie, por favor. São 8 da manhã, hoje é domingo e é o único dia que posso dormir até mais tarde.

--Mas, mãe...Você recebeu um telefonema.

--De quem?—Me sentei na cama e todo o sono foi embora. Acho que meu corpo já está se acostumando a dormir pouco.

--Da tia Susan. Aquela do County.

--O que ela queria?

--Ela disse para você ligar de volta para ela. Foi no seu celular que ela ligou.—Peguei o celular, vi a última chamada e liguei de volta. Halie insistiu em falar com ela, então deixei o celular no viva-voz.

--Susan, você me ligou? É a Abby.

--Liguei. Eu consegui seu celular no dia que a Halie foi pro County, a professora dela me deu. Abby, vou dar uma festa hoje aqui em casa, um almoço na piscina. Pensei se você queria vim...Sabe, para colocar os papos em dia com todo mundo.

--A gente vai. Oba!—Halie não perdia uma chance de festa, podia ser de batizado a bodas de ouro, ela queria ir para todas.

--Não sei, Susie. To meio cansada esses dias...

--Por favor, mãe. Por favor.

--Tem jeito melhor que passar um domingo na presença de amigos antigos? É descanso na certa. E não vai ter só o pessoal do hospital, não. Uns primos do Chuck vão vim apara cá também. Vamos, Abby...Além disso, eu contei pro Cosmo que a madrinha dele foi lá no hospital e ele ta louco pra te conhecer.—Halie estava de joelhos na ponta da cama com a mãos cruzadas embaixo do queixo. O que podia acontecer? A Halie brincar com ele? Ele provavelmente nem vá. Quem tem bebê novinho não pode nem sair de casa.

--Ok. Nós vamos.

Em três segundos Halie, estava com os nossos biquínis na mão. Disse à ela que ela só ia se terminasse o dever. Nunca a vi fazê-lo mais rápido. Quando terminamos ela me perguntou quem era Cosmo e só sossegou quando disse quem era, a chuva de perguntas começou. Quem estaria na festa? Se ela ia poder entrar na piscina, se eu entraria com ela, se a gente ia embora cedo...Quando olhei no relógio, ele marcava 11h45min.

--Halie, vamos tomar banho, vestir o biquíni e passar o protetor, ta?

--Ok.—Ela correu pro banheiro e fizemos tudo na exata ordem em que eu tinha dito.

Na casa de Susan:

--Tia Susan!—Ela gritou na hora que a porta se abriu e pulou nos braços dela. Essa menina é muito dada. Ela mal conhece a Susan.

--Oi, linda. Esse aqui é meu filho, é afilhado da sua mãe, isso faz de vocês quase primos.—Ela desceu do colo dela e um garotinho um pouco maior que a Halie saiu de trás da Susan. Ele era muito lindinho. Meu afilhado. Me abaixei para ficar do tamanho dele, e o abracei.

--Soube que você queria me conhecer. Cosmo você ta enorme e lindo. A última vez que eu te vi você era só um bebê.—Ele esboçou um sorriso e correu para dentro da casa onde havia uma rodinha de crianças, já Halie eu não tinha visto lá. Procurei até que a vi, adivinha do lado de quem? Lá estavam eles, uma cena tão linda que me partia o coração ter que interrompê-la. Carter estava sentado em uma cadeira e ela se encontrava na frente dele, falando sem parar e ele parecia muito interessado. Foi quando eu vi ao lado dele, ela. Meu estômago embrulhou, tinha aversão à Kem's, sei lá por quê. Ela foi tão vítima quanto eu, não podia deixar nada disso atrapalhar meu domingo. Me dirigi ao grupo em que se encontrava, o único homem que eu amei, a pessoa que eu mais amava e a única pessoa de quem eu já senti raiva sem saber o por quê.

--Oi. Carter. Oi, Kem.—Os dois acenaram com a cabeça. Ela me pareceu meio surpresa.—Halie, volta aqui.—ela já não estava do meu lado, tinha corrido para onde Cosmo a chamou. Virei para onde ela estava correndo. Foi quando vi aquele homem lindo, com corpo escultural vindo em minha direção com um copo na mão e me dando um abraço molhado.

--Abby! Você por aqui. Quanto tempo.

--Luka, como você está?—Enfrentei mais uma dose de perguntas como, por que eu sumi, por que nunca levei a Halie para eles conhecerem, por que não mantive contato, onde estava trabalhando e mais uma meia dúzia das mesmas vindas de outras pessoas. Era incrível como Halie nunca estava ao meu lado. Ela sempre estava conversando e brincando com alguém.

--Mãe, quero entrar na piscina. Vem comigo?—Olhei para piscina e não tinha ninguém conhecido lá. Era até rasinha a piscina, mas não deixaria ela entrar sozinha, e eu entrar estava fora de cogitação.

--Halie, não. Não vou entrar e você não vai entrar sozinha. Vai brincar com as outras crianças.

--Ah, mãe...Tio John, entra comigo?—Ah, pronto. Agora eu vi.—Vamos!

--Halie! Deixa de ser insistente, já disse para você ir brincar com as outras crianças.—Ele me olhava com aflição e indecisão. Ela começou com a voz de choro e manha.

--Mãe, a tia Susan disse que era festa na piscina. Eu não vou embora até você me deixar entrar, pode vim até o papa aqui, não vou desistir de entrar na piscina.—Meu Deus, o que era isso? Voltamos 5 anos no tempo, e alguém me falou isso da porta do meu apartamento.

--Já chega, mocinha.—A Puxei pelo braço, e a encaminhava para dentro da casa, quando alguém segurou meu braço.

--Eu entro com ela, Abby.

--Carter, não precisa, sério. Além disso ela está muito folgada pro meu gosto...

--Mãe...Por favor. Você disse que me deixaria entrar.—Realmente tinha dito, mas não sabia que ninguém praticamente ia entrar. Ele ficou esperando minha resposta.

--Ok, mas você não vai ficar muito tempo.—Ela sorriu para mim, tirou o vestidinho, ele tirou a blusa e os dois entraram. A água parecia fria, e ela não saiu dos braços dele por um segundo. Sentei em uma cadeira próxima a piscina e fiquei observado os dois. "Pareciam" até pai e filha. Tinha uma intimidade incrível, riam, falavam, brincavam... Senti alguém sentando ao meu lado.

--Poderia ser eu aí dentro com ela, não Abby?—Luka me olhou de esguelha, acho que estava meio bêbado.—Se não tivesse cometido maior erro da minha vida, do qual me arrependo até hoje, essa menininha poderia ser minha filha, né?

--Poderia, mas não é. Luka eu sei que quando tudo aquilo aconteceu eu te culpei, mas me perdoa, não era minha intenção. Tudo foi um acidente e poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Não foi minha culpa, nem sua. Se aconteceu daquele jeito, foi o destino. Não era para termos um bebê nem para ficarmos juntos...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 7: Today is going be the day**

Acordei essa manhã pensando em como minha vida teria sido diferente se eu não tivesse minha filha ao meu lado, seria mais solitária, mais triste, mais sem graça, mais desgastante...ou seja não seria minha vida. Apesar de todo trabalho que tive quando ela era só um bebê, quantas noites em claro e em seguida plantões enquanto imaginava minha filhinha na mão de babás ou da Maggie, sei que ela a ama e que daria muito carinho para Halie se convivessem mais, só que eu penso na minha infância, e digamos que não tenha sido tão boa assim, e eu quero proteger a Halie de todas as frustrações pelas quais eu passei. Lembro quando a Halie tinha 1 ano e meio, a Maggie tinha passado os últimos 3 meses comigo e daí um dia do nada eu chego em casa depois de um plantão duplo e encontro a Halie dormindo no bercinho sozinha em casa, e a Meg tinha simplesmente sumido, eu pensei se a Halie fosse um pouco mais velha ela perguntaria por que a Maggie teria ido embora, se ela não amava a gente, por que ela não queria ficar com a gente, as mesmas perguntas que eu me fazia quando era pequena, já basta ela crescer sem o amor a atenção do pai, que ela não entende o porque até hoje, eu sei que foi eu que tirei isso dela, sei que fui muito egoísta em não deixar ele saber da verdade, não poderia dar uma avó para ela sabendo que ela corria o risco de perder mais uma pessoa...simplesmente não podia.

--Mãe!—Ouvi um grito assustado vindo da sala.—Mãe, vem aqui! Tem uma mulher aqui! Rápido!—Meu Deus, quem será?

Saí do quarto o mais rápido que pude e me dirigi à sala. Quase tinha me esquecido da babá que eu contratei, tinha entregado a chave para ela, na entrevista ela disse que tinha 19 anos e queria ser psicóloga para crianças. A Halie ficou atrás de mim, morrendo de medo. A garota tentava acalmá-la, mas ela só ficava mais assustada.

--Halie, calma. Essa moça é a Alex ela vai ficar com você quando a mamãe não estiver em casa. Ela vai fazer seu jantar e te buscar na escola quando eu não puder.—Ela saiu de trás de e encarou-a por um segundo e segurou minha mão.

--Por quê? Você não vai mais me buscar na escola?

--Porque eu estou mais ocupada no trabalho e vai ter dias que eu não vou poder fazer certas coisas. Mas, não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que você e a Alex vão se divertir.—Halie deu um sorriso para ela.

--É Halie, nós vamos brincar muito. Vai ser divertido, eu posso te levar para brincar no parque, passear no shopping, tomar sorvete, o que você acha?

--É, vai ser legal. Você pode me levar no County também. Para eu visitar meus amigos.—Não acreditei no que eu ouvi. "Meus amigos"? Essa menina tem cada uma...

--Isso nós temos que pensar melhor.—Ele me olhou durante um segundo e depois fingiu não ouvir o que eu tinha falado.

--Ah, mãe, falando nisso, naquele dia, na casa da tia Susan, o tio John me convidou para ir na casa dele e conhecer o filho dele. Ele disse que vai ligar para você para marcar, você vai deixar, né? A tia Kem disse que eu posso ir pra piscina lá.

--Halie, nem o Carter, nem aquela...nem a Kem são seus tios, eu não quero você brincando nem fazendo amizade com eles, com qualquer outra pessoa tudo bem, mas eles NÃO. Entendido?—Sei que não devia ter dito isso de jeito nenhum! Que droga, fui tão grossa com ela, e ela ficou assustada com minha reação. Até a Alex ficou. Coitadinha da minha filha, ela não merece ter uma mãe tão estressada.—Meu amor, me desculpa.—Ela continuou me olhando com uma carinha super assustada. Estava abraçada com ela, e ela me empurrou.

--Mamãe, por que você ta assim? Eu falei alguma coisa errada, e qual o problema com o tio...com o John e a Kem?

--Me desculpa, fofa. É...É por que a mamãe não conhece eles muito bem, e não quer que você fique amiga deles antes de saber se eles são boas pessoas.

--Então você pode ir comigo na casa deles, aí você fica sabendo se eles são legais ou não.—Ah, claro. Seria o encontro perfeito, eu e a Halie na casa da minha "querida" Kem. Argh...

--Vamos ver...Meu amor a mamãe tem que ir se arrumar para o trabalho, você vai ficar com a Alex e vai obedecer ela, hoje não tem aula pra você porque tem reunião dos professores e dos pais, então mais tarde ela vai te levar para passear no parque, ok? E nada de correr na rua e segure mão dela.—Mudei de assunto e ela ficou hiper feliz com a idéia do parque que nem percebeu. Certo?

--Ok, mamãe. Eu vou obedecer.

--Tá bom, meu amor.—Tomei banho, me arrumei como disse que faria, programei meu celular para alarmar na hora da reunião, me despedi da Halie e da Alex e segui pro trabalho, onde por incrível que pareça estava super calmo, então resolvi, muito contra vontade falar com Robison.

--Dr. Robison, posso falar com o senhor?

--Claro, Dra, Lockhart. Algum problema?—Não, imagina, só esses turnos idiotas que deixam minha vida uma bagunça.

--Hoje eu tenho uma reunião no colégio da Halie às 3 horas, eu imaginei que poderia ser liberada para ir, já que hoje não está nada movimentado...

--Claro! Não precisa nem perguntar, se tratando da Halie, tudo bem. Mas, antes de você sair você fala comigo, ok?—Confirmei com a cabeça e fui trabalhar, quase nenhum trauma.

Quando olhei no relógio eram 2h45m, e a droga do celular não disparou, provavelmente chegaria atrasada, o colégio era um pouco longe e essa hora o trânsito estava horrível. Fui falar com Robison como ele pediu antes de sair.

--Dr. Robison, eu já estava saindo. Vim falar com o senhor, como pediu.

--Ah, claro. Creio que você não poderá se ausentar, percebi que você tem muitas fichas atrasadas e estão me cobrando, tire o resto do dia para atualizá-las.

--Mas...Eu não posso faltar hoje.

--Que pena. Você vai TER que faltar. O que posso dizer? Mãe solteira não combina com medicina.—SON OF A BITCH. Devia ter percebido...Estava muito fácil. Essa canalha não vai sossegar enquanto não me ver surtando.

--Olha, eu entendo o que aconteceu com a gente foi difícil para você. Mas você não pode dizer que eu vou TER que faltar a reunião da minha filha.

--Eu não posso? Eu acabei de dizer. A porta da rua é serventia da casa, Dra. Lockhart.

--Obrigada por informar. Essa serventia vai ser muito útil para mim. Eu me demito.—Dei as costas para ele, joguei meu jaleco e meu crachá lá e segui para o colégio de Halie. O tempo todo pensando no que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Sei que não fiz a coisa certa, que devia pensar antes das minha ações, mas foi impulso, não estava arrependida, ele ia transformar minha vida em um inferno. Além disso, tenho meus contatos em outros hospitais e caso eu não conseguisse, em última opção tinha o County que é igual coração de mãe, sempre tem lugar para mais um. A reunião foi como sempre, entrega de trabalhos, provinhas, desenhos. No final a psicóloga pediu para marcar uma hora comigo na semana que vem para falar sobre a Halie, no começo me preocupei, mas depois a vi falando com outras mães. Deve ser de praxe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 8: If...**

Tirei a manhã para ligar para os antigos conhecidos, para hospitais em que trabalhei antes de entrar para escola de medicina, já que a tarde eu tinha hora marcada na psicóloga da escola da Halie. As respostas foram quase as mesmas, um não tinha vagas, outro não estavam contratando ninguém, o último desligou na minha cara. Nunca havia pensado em quantas desculpas se poderia ter para enrolar uma colega antiga, porém, um médico do Mercy que soube da minha saída disse que um primo dele falou sobre um hospital que estava contratando, mas é em outra cidade. Não tem nada que me prenda em Chicago, mas eu gosto daqui, aprendi a gostar. Meus maiores momentos foram nessa cidade, além disso sei que Halie odiaria sair daqui, ela tem sérios problemas com mudanças ou qualquer coisa parecida.

--Mamãe?

--Oi, minha linda. Acordou agora? Bom dia.—Puxei ela pra perto de mim e a abracei como não fazia a tempos.

--Bom dia. Mãe, você não vai trabalhar hoje de novo? Você está de folga esses dias? Por isso você ficou em casa?—Ajeitei ela no meu colo, olhei nos seus olhos como sempre fazia quando ia contar alguma coisa importante.

--Halie, a mamãe não trabalha mais no Mercy, as coisas estavam difíceis lá, exigiam coisas que eu não podia fazer. Se continuasse lá, não teríamos tempo juntas.

--Então, aonde você vai trabalhar agora? Você vai ficar sem trabalho e a gente não vai ter mais onde morar?—Não esperava essa reação dela, achei que ela ia gritar para mim ir pro County.—JÁ SEI! Você pode ir trabalhar no County, é só ligar para tia Susan, ela é a chefe lá, né?—Não estava totalmente enganada, ela só demorou um pouquinho para expressar sua idéia.

--É. Ela é a chefe, mas não sei se quero ir trabalhar lá, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou para de trabalhar, não.

--Por quê? Todo mundo gosta de você lá. Sabe o que me falaram? Se você voltasse a trabalhar lá ia ser legal já que iam poder ver mais você e eu.

--Foi? Quem disse isso? Susan?

--Não. O tio...quer dizer o Dr. Carter.—Meu Deus, será que ele desconfia de alguma coisa sobre a Halie? Quer dizer só Maggie e Eric sabem disso, mas não é muito difícil, se ele perguntasse a idade e a data de nascimento da Halie, ele facilmente descobriria que ela é sua filha. Não, ele jamis pensaria nisso...—Mãe, que foi? Algum problema? Liga pra tia Susan e fala logo com ela.

--Nenhum.—Estava tão atordoada que sem perceber, disquei o número do hospital e pedi pra falar com ela.—Oi, Susan. Você pode falar agora? Se você não puder tudo bem, eu ligo mais tarde.

--Não. Na verdade aqui está um tédio, até queria falar com você, mas semana passada foi um sufoco a Mona Lisa adoeceu, foi um caos. Pode falar.

--É, que...não me sinto bem fazendo isso, mas é que...eu pensei se vocês estariam contratando?

--O que aconteceu? Cansou da perfeição da Mercy?—Ela soltou uma risada abafada, mas depois recuperou a seriedade.

--Na verdade, eu não gosto de nada organizado, meu negócio é bagunça e adoro quando ficamos atolados.—Tentei entrar no clima, mas parece que não deu certo, deu pra sentir na voz dela, ela vai negar.

--A filha pródiga sempre volta à casa do pai. Claro, Abby. Para você sempre estaremos contratando. Quando você quer começar? Que tal semana que vem? Para ajeitar tudo?

--Perfeito. Muito obrigada Susie. Você sempre é meu anjo da guarda, não?

--É o que dizem por aí...—Ainda não acreditei que consegui esse trabalho. Agora só vou ter que tomar alguns cuidados. Mas vai ser ótimo está trabalhando com as pessoas que super acolhedoras que estão lá. No fundo, no fundo, estou ótima.—Abby, chegou trauma. Até semana que vem, preciso falar com você. Vou desligar.—Ela desligou e eu também. Halie me olhou com olhinhos esperançosos.

--Consegui.

--Sabia que você conseguiria.—Nesse momento, o telefone tocou, mas ele estava nas mãos da Halie e foi ela quem atendeu.

--Alô? Ah, ela está sim. Quer falar com ela? Comigo? Quero. Vai ser super legal. Mas...Eu tenho que falar com a mamãe primeiro, mas acho que ela deixa. Quer falar com ela e pedir? Por quê? Ela só vai deixar se você falar com ela, é uma boa idéia, SIM. Vou passar para ela.—Com quem será que ela está falando? Será a Maggie? Ela me passou o telefone com uma cara de sapeca que só ela sabe fazer.

--Alô?

--Abby? Aqui é o Carter. Han...pensei se...você deixaria a Halie passar uma tarde aqui em casa. É...quer dizer...eu me dei muito bem com ela. Queria que ela conhecesse meu filho. O nome dele é Adam e ele tem 6 meses, e ela disse que adora bebês, então eu achei que...sei lá...não tinha problema. Sei que parece estranho depois de tudo que passamos, mas isso é passado, nós dois não temos mais nada juntos, é como se nada tivesse acontecido, certo?—É uma cara de pau tão grande, como pode? Ligar pra minha casa para me pedir uma coisa dessas. Ninguém merece. Pensando bem, se eu negar de cara não vai ser uma coisa normal. Talvez deva dizer sim e quando chegar no dia eu invento alguma coisa que a impeça de ir.

--Claro. Ela estava me pedindo isso há dias. Quando é melhor para você?

--Que tal próximo final de semana? Você pode vim também se quiser.—Aí já é demais. Vamos usar, mas não abusar.

--Não, não. Prefiro ficar em casa, mas deixo ela aí. Depois você me passa o endereço. Vamos ser colegas de trabalho mais uma vez a partir da semana que vem.

--Sério? Bom saber. Estou atrasado pro plantão. Tenho que ir. Tchau.

--Você deixou, mãe? Oba!—Ela pulou em mim de forma que fez eu sorri mais que qualquer outra coisa.

--Mas, afinal...Por que você gosta tanto dele? Ele nem é tão legal assim.

--Na verdade eu nem gosto muito da mulher dele. Mas ele é muito legal, ele conhece todos os filmes de desenho, e ele não me trata como se fosse só uma criança. Naquele dia no hospital, todo mundo chegava em mim, apertava minha bochecha e dizia que eu parecia com você, outros diziam que não, mas ele foi o único que viu que eu não estava fazendo nada e me chamou para lanchar com ele.

--E sobre o quê vocês conversaram enquanto vocês estavam lá?

--Ah, ele disse umas coisas meio esquisitas. Tipo, que desde o dia que te conheceu ele tinha certeza que você seria uma ótima mãe, e que eu era tão bonita quanto você, mas não parecia MUITO com você, que ele achava que vocês seriam melhores amigos porque se pareciam muito. Até você chegar ele só falou em você e quanto eu era esperta e coisas parecidas. Não sei por que, mas gostei muito dele. Ele é divertido. Acho que ele realmente queria ser seu amigo, mas como ele não conseguiu ele quer ser meu amigo agora.—Nós duas nos apaixonamos por ele, com a única diferença que ele jamais a machucaria. Mas não teria sentido contar agora. Sei que ele ficaria super feliz e ela também, o suficiente para esquecer o tempo que escondi isso deles, nem tenho raiva dele, até admiração. Seria muito mais fácil, mas às vezes o caminho mais fácil não é o certo. Será que seria o certo a fazer?

Halie alugou alguns filmes e nós duas passamos a manhã toda assistindo, na verdade ela assistia eu de vez em quando dava uma cochilada. Depois do almoço, dei banho nela e vi que ela estava meio cansadinha, então, fechei as cortinas do quarto dela, coloquei o pijama favorito e a minha coberta com a qual ela insistia dormir, liguei o ar condicionado e a pus na cama, ela nem relutou, e dessa vez eu fiz tudo do jeito que ela gosta, esse ritual sempre funciona para colocá-la na cama, deitei um pouco com ela até ela adormecer. Esperei ainda um pouco até Alex chegar e segui para escola da Halie, para o tal encontro com a psicóloga.

Quando cheguei a escola, fui até a sala da psicóloga que pediu para que esperasse um pouco até ela liberar outra mãe.

--Sra. Lockhart, estávamos preocupados com o rendimento de Halie durante as aulas. Em questões de matéria ela está ótima, acompanha tudo até mesmo um pouco mais avançada que algumas crianças. Mas o que me preocupa mesmo, é o lado social dela com os outros.

--Houve algum problema que eu não esteja sabendo? Ela brigou com alguma outra criança?—O que a Halie poderia ter feito que não me contou?

--Não é bem isso. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que ela, digamos...não se interage bem com outras crianças. Com os professores e outros adultos ela é super comunicativa, mas com as outras crianças, ela simplesmente se fecha. Olhando nos relatórios da professora dela, eu encontrei um caso em que ela chorou sem motivo aparente durante a aula. A Sra. Tem idéia do que pode estar causando isso? Vocês estão passando por algum problema emocional?

--Bom, mais ou menos. Eu me demiti do meu trabalho, mas não acho que isso a afetaria, ela odiava aquele lugar. Eu tenho medo que de alguma forma eu esteja repreendendo ela, não sei ao certo como explicar.

--Certo. Mas, eu sei que isso pode parecer meio estranho, mas eu tenho que perguntar. Isso tem alguma coisa haver com o pai dela? Em uma das visitas que ela fez comigo ela disse que não sabe nada sobre ele. A Sra. É viúva?

--Não sou viúva. Mas é disso que eu estou falando. Veja bem, eu e o pai dela tivemos grandes problemas quando eu estava grávida dela. Bem antes de ela nascer, nós nos afastamos completamente, ele nem sabe da existência de uma filha. Ela insiste em falar nele, mas toda vez eu a reprimo. Sei que não é o certo, mas é que eu não consigo.

--Ahaam. To entendendo. Da última vez que fizemos as visitas com as crianças, ela me falou sobre um amigo seu, e que ele era muito legal, mas que vocês tinham brigado e que ela sabia que não o veria de novo. Ela também falou sobre novos amigos que ela tinha feito, mas que a senhora não gostava que ela ficasse muito perto deles. Sabe, Sra. Lockhart, as crianças precisam de amizades, principalmente uma criança como ela, que vive em um mundo de adultos que ela não entende a metade das coisas que estão acontecendo.—Ela mal sabe do que está falando. Ela está insinuando que eu não estou a ajudando em nada. Eu amo aquela menina mais do que tudo na minha vida e ela diz que eu não sei do que ela precisa?

--A Sra não está entendendo. Acontece que esse meu tal amigo é meu ex-namorado, o único que ela já conheceu, o único que eu tive depois que ela nasceu. O problema é que eu descobri que ele mentiu para mim durante sáculos, então eu terminei com ele. Ele é meu chefe, o clima foi pesando e eu fui obrigada a me demitir. E esses amigos a quais ela se refere são todos adultos, todos do meu antigo trabalho que eu reencontrei. Sim, ela se deu super bem com eles. Sim, eu não gosto que ela fique perto demais deles.

--Por que?

--Eu acho que a gente está aqui para falar da Halie e não de mim. Sou a mãe dela e sei o que é melhor para ela, se eu acho que ela não deve ficar perto de certas pessoas, ela não vai ficar.

--É isso ao que eu me refiro. Primeiro, por mais que sejam adultos, ela gosta deles. Segundo, o que ela falou sobre seu ex-namorado mostra que ela sente insegurança, porque acha que vai perder todas as pessoas de quais ela gosta. E terceiro, a Sra. Simplesmente diz para ela não ficar muito perto deles, assim como diz para ela não pensar ou não falar sobre o pai. Mas, não explica o porque, e também é impossível que ela não pense nele. Toda criança necessita de uma família estável. Por mais que a senhora guarde rancor do pai dela, a Sra. Tem que entender que É o pai dela, e que não importe o que acontecer ela sempre vai ter necessidade em falar e em pensar nele.

--A Halie tem uma família estável. E o que mais tem hoje em dia por aí, são crianças que moram só com o pai ou só com a mãe.

--Sim, eu sei. Algumas os pais são separados, outras um dos pais faleceu enquanto ainda era muito pequena e tem muitos outros motivos que eu poderia citar aqui. Eu entendo isso, você entende isso, mas não se pode esperar que uma menina de 4 anos entenda isso da mesma forma que nós entendemos. A maioria dos alcoólatras e drogados de hoje tiveram um trauma na infância, os problemas iniciais estão na família, todas as pessoas que apresentam um comportamento incomum, você pode ter certeza que algum problema na infância, teve. Ou os pais morreram antes de ela estar crescida, ou ela se culpa por isso, ou não tinha comunicação com um dos pais, ou sofria abusos, não recebia atenção que precisava, era retraída. Acredite em mim. Sei o que estou falando, você precisa ajudar sua filha.—Quando aquelas palavras terminaram de sair da boca dela, me veio cenas de quando eu era criança, de tudo que eu passei com Maggie, de todas as noites que eu desejava que meu pai voltasse, as noites que eu chorava porque ele não tinha voltado, depois vieram as cenas de escuridão que caí, dos vícios e tudo mais, e também como foi difícil a recuperação, tantas reuniões no tal do AA e tanto sofrimento. Veio a verdade. Culpava Maggie por tudo o que eu passei, e agora eu estou fazendo a mesma coisa com minha filha, só que de uma forma mais sutil. Digo a mim mesma que é o melhor para ela, mas no fundo sei que não. Na verdade é o mais cômodo para mim.—Sra. Lockhart, eu tenho certeza que você a ama, mas só estou tentando lhe mostrar o que realmente é o melhor para ela.

Não vou desanimar, ainda há tempo de consertar tudo que eu fiz de errado até hoje. Pedi alguns conselhos, terminamos a conversa, agradeci e fui para casa bolando planos de como eu faria dar certo. Quer dizer eu não esperava que uma psicóloga infantil falaria tudo aquilo para mim, tudo assim na lata, mas as vezes precisamos de empurrões para poder se tocar. Eu tenho que consertar isso antes que seja tarde demais, é minha filha farei o impossível para que ela seja muito mais feliz do que eu fui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 10: Tomando decisões.**

Hoje ao acordar me dei conta do pequeno tempo que havia passado desde que eu falei para mim mesma que iria mudar minha vida e a de Halie. Hoje finalmente começaria no County, ou melhor, recomeçaria. Sei que no passado muitas coisas ficaram sem um final certo, mas acho que foi melhor assim. Claro que eu poderia estar hoje sem certos pesos na consciência, se é que pode se chamar assim, mas também acho que apesar de na época eu achava que nada daria certo, até que de certa forma as coisas foram se ajeitando.

Olhei no relógio e vi que já estava na hora, ainda mais esse últimos dias que a pequena fica com preguiça de tomar banho, reclama que a água ta fria, que o sabonete causa coceira nela e que o xampu arde no olho. Posso com uma dessas? Criança é tudo igual mesmo...

Acho melhor ir logo...Me levantei e dirigi-me ao quarto dela onde a encontrei já acordada assistindo Meninas Super-Poderosas.

--Bom Dia, meu amor.—Dei um beijinho na sua cabeça e ela nem respondeu: continuou vendo o desenho sem piscar.—Tá na hora, ne?

--Mãe, eu não vou para aula hoje, não.—Ela deixou o desenho de lado e subiu nos meus braços.

--Ah, é? E posso saber por que, moça?

--Ora, porque hoje eu preciso ir com você no seu primeiro dia de trabalho, né?

--Nada disso. Eu vou trabalhar e você vai para escola.—Como viu que a história não deu certo e que não me convenceria, ela desceu dos meus braços, desligou a TV e foi tirando a roupa e seguindo pro banheiro, coisa que me deixou mais que pasma. Minha filha, será mesmo?

Dei banho nela, tomei o meu. Nos arrumamos e seguimos para escola, e depois fiz o caminho que me trouxe grandes lembranças, o caminho que eu não fazia há anos atrás. Antes de deixar a Halie na escola, ela falava sobre como eu deveria agir, que não devia ficar nervosa e que tudo ia ficar bem. Parecia até eu a levando para o primeiro dia de aula. Mas sabe que ela nem encanou? Quando eu vi ela já estava lá toda entrosada com a professora e os amiguinhos. Nossa, quando cheguei em casa chorei um rio, minha pequena já se tornava independente.

Parei meu carro no fundo do hospital já que possivelmente ainda não tinha uma vaga disponível para mim. Vi que haviam traumas chegando e corri para ajudar. Nada como abrir o dia com chave de ouro. Nada melhor em um começo de dia para esfriar a cabeça como uma briga entre gangues rivais.

Terminei de atende-los, vi uns outros casos, liberei, ainda faltavam alguns, mas parecia tudo dentro do controle. Então decidi da uma puladinha no Lounge, só para ver como está o clima e tomar um cafezinho, afinal hoje eu esperava A recepção, mas só teve uns Bom-Dia e Oi. Seja bem-vinda.

--Bom Dia.—Falei com todos que se encontravam na sala. Duas enfermeiras que eu não conheciam, se serviam de café e logo se retiraram da sala. Depois de um minuto percebi que não estava sozinha, vi Carter sentado no sofá, olhando para as mãos, ele pareceu que não me notou também!

--Carter? Aconteceu alguma coisa?—Perguntei me sentando ao seu lado. Não me sentia estranha ao seu lado, e sim, muito confortável. Ele continuou calado.—Você está com problemas no trabalho? Se for alguma coisa que eu possa fazer...

--Kem foi embora.—Ele me interrompeu, fazendo eu não entender o que ele acabara de dizer.

--O quê?

--Isso. Quando acordei essa manhã, suas coisas tinham sumido, e havia essa carta endereçada a mim e ao Adam. Acho que ela foi de madrugada. Ela simplesmente foi.—Ele começou a chorar, chorar que nem um bebê. Foi terrível, sei que não podia fazer nada há não ser ficar em silêncio e ao seu lado. Sei que era isso que ele queria, precisava de um tempo pra pensar, mas também da certeza de que tinha alguém, ali do seu lado.

O nosso silêncio foi quebrado pela entrada de Susan, que se juntou a nós, falou umas palavras de consolo e o mandou para casa. Antes de ele sair, notei que a tal carta ainda não tinha sido aberta.

--Cada coisa, né Abby?

--Pois é. Sei por o que ele está passando. Quando a Halie nasceu, eu chorava noites e noites pensando como seria uma mãe solteira, como cuidaria de um bebê se eu mal cuidava de mim mesma.

--Abby, não quero ser indelicada, mas o que aconteceu com o pai dela?

--Terminamos antes de ele saber que estava grávida.

--E você o procurou quando soube?

--Claro que não. Susan, conversei com a psicóloga da Halie, e estou pensando seriamente em procura-lo e contar toda a verdade. Eu quero o bem da minha filha, sabe? E sei que ele vai gostar de saber...

--Abby, se fosse você esperava um pouco. O Carter ta passando por uma fase difícil, ele não pode ter mais uma surpresa como essa!

--Susan? O que você está falando?—Como? Ela não sabia...Ela não podia saber...

--O quê, Abby? Você acha que eu sou idiota, é? Primeiro a Halie tem a idade perfeita, segundo vi como você agiu naquele dia só porque deixei-os sozinhos, terceiro, vejo como ela se parece com ele e como eles as dão bem. Perguntei e você respondeu, só fiz confirmar minhas dúvidas, e se você ainda quiser um quarto motivo eu posso te dá!—Ouvi tudo aquilo com tamanha surpresa. Era inacreditável. Como podia ser?

--Oh, Susie. Queria falar muito com ele antes. Mas fico super feliz por alguém já saber, também. Antes de você só a Maggie e o Eric sabiam!—Abracei-a, mas ela me afastou e me olhou séria.

--Abby, você errou em não ter contado na época. Quanto mais você demorar, maior vai ser o erro. Você tem que se redimir o quanto antes. Mas não sei se essa seria a hora certa.

--Se não é agora, quando vai ser, Susie?—Ela me olhou com o olhar de quem não faz nem idéia.—Eu tenho medo de como isso afetará a Halie daqui alguns anos. Não sei o que fazer, tenho medo de destruir a vida da minha filha.—Comecei a chorar, ela me abraçou e ficamos ali na sala sentadas, até sermos interrompidas pela Chunny que entrou e ficou nos olhando.

Terminei o plantão, e fui para casa. Eu e Halie pedimos uma pizza, eu a ajudei com os deveres, ela ficou fazendo mil e umas perguntas sobre o primeiro dia de trabalho. Acabou que ela dormiu na sala vendo TV, fiquei olhando ela por quase meia hora, vendo como ela dormia, o jeitinho que sua boca mexia com a respiração, o cabelo negro que teimava em cair no seu rosto branco e delicado como a neve. Muito linda minha filha. Muito linda mesmo.

Pensei mais uma vez em como ajeitaria nossas vidas, quero que o mundo seja mais que perfeito para ela...A deitei na minha cama e dormimos juntas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 11: O lado humano.**

Essa noite, Halie acordou com um pesadelo. Ela me chamava freneticamente, quando finalmente ela voltou a si, disse que tinha esquecido o que tinha acontecido no sonho. Ela ainda chorava quando a levei pro meu quarto após tomar um copo d'água, ela não só chorava, ela estava soluçando.

Deitei ela na minha cama e fiquei cantando algumas músicas até ela se acalmar, ela acalma quando ouve minha voz. Ela adormeceu, e eu não consegui mais dormir, fiquei pensando no que ela poderia ter sonhado. Depois mais uma vez, o assunto veio a minha mente, Carter, Halie e Eu, o que faria agora nesse momento tão delicado em qual ele está passando, depois de uma semana como ele estaria lhe dando com o tal assunto. Se eu não me engano ele volta a trabalhar hoje...Eu fui muito egoísta, poderia ter lhe ligado só para ver como as coisas vão indo, se ele precisa de ajuda.

Meu sono estava longe de chegar, então peguei papel e caneta e resolvi "ensaiar" o que e quando falaria a tal verdade pro Carter. Depois que terminei li tudo, só para ver como estava, até que não me saí mal, pena que o que tinha no papel só tinha lá, não teria coragem para falar o que estava escrito ali pessoalmente, de repente eu poderia entregar uma carta...Não, coitado! Só recebe carta-bomba! É incrível quando meu sarcasmo só vem nas horas mais erradas.

Melhor ir ajeitando as coisas por aqui, porque quando a Halie acorda ela não me dá um minuto de sossego, essa casa ta uma bagunça, vou tirar um fim de semana para jogar fora o que não presta mais e dá uma geral! Ontem mesmo, achei algumas fotos da Halie quando bebê, fotos que eu amo ficar olhando por horas, por isso as coloquei na minha bolsa, para que eu possa olhar toda vez que sentir saudades da minha pequena.

Soquei meu ensaio dentro da bolsa, que ultimamente estava super "gordinha", para não dizer tufada! Dei uma organizadinha básica nas coisas até a hora que a Halie acordou.

Quando cheguei no hospital vi que o dia ia ser dos bons. Gangues rivais e policiais feridos, a combinação mais que perfeita! E para melhorar as coisas, descobri que a Susan estava out por problemas familiares, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa com a irmã dela e ela teve que viajar de última hora, Carter vai voltar hoje, mas o plantão dele só começa meio-dia.

**ATENÇÃO, A FIC SERÁ NARRADA PELO CARTER.**

Hoje quando acordei ainda era madrugada, estava inquieto por alguma coisa, parecia que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer, às vezes tenho essa sensação esquisita, desde criança, nunca mais tinha tido, a última tinha sido foi quando, por mais incrível que pareça, no dia em que a Abby apareceu lá no hospital de novo. Fazia anos que eu não a via, foi muito esquisito, na hora que entrei naquela sala, que a vi com a Halie ao seu lado, parecia que já tinha visto aquela cena em algum lugar, não foi estranho vê-la de novo com uma filhinha. Parece que ela nunca saiu de lá, que ela sempre esteve ao meu lado.

Já vi que meu sono não vai chegar logo, o pior que tudo já ta encaixotado, inclusive a TV, com essa história de mudança tem sido difíceis as noites por aqui, só eu e o Adam, tenho que pô-lo para dormir cedo senão fica todo enjoado, não tem TV, não tem som, não tem nada aqui nessa casa além da cama, do berço do Adam, do sofá na sala e a geladeira e o fogão. Mas tenho certeza que assim que a gente for pro apartamento novo vai ser bem melhor, quer dizer, não tem motivo para só eu e o Adam ficarmos nessa casa enorme!

Fiquei enrolando a madruga toda, só quando estava amanhecendo que eu consegui dormir um pouco, vou voltar ao trabalho com cara de vampiro! Quando saí do banho vi que o Adam já estava acordado, ele estava com os bracinhos para cima e os olhos super abertos. O tirei do berço e fiquei brincando na cama com ele, de avião, de terremoto, de tudo. Ele adora quando o jogo para cima...

Me vesti e desci com ele, foi quando vi que a babá já estava lá. Ela estava sentada no sofá, o único móvel da sala, lendo o livro que minha mãe me deu: "Pai solteiro", joguei esse livro nem me lembro aonde e disse para ela que o que eu precisava saber para educar meu filho não estava em um livro. Onde será que Mônica o encontrou? Devia ter jogado no lixo, assim não lembraria da cara de pau da minha mãe quando se ofereceu para ficar com Adam. Ela acha que eu não agüentarei, isso é o que ela acha! Me sairei muito bem, até melhor do que ela.

No caminho para o hospital parei em uma farmácia para comprar o xarope do Adam que tinha acabado. Na farmácia algumas pessoas olhavam atentamente para TV sussurrando alguma coisa, enquanto eu procurava o tal do remédio. Na hora de pagar, dei uma olhada no que acontecia na TV, foi quando vi que a repórter estava na frente...na frente do County! Meu Deus, o que será que aconteceu? Será que alguém famoso se feriu e foi para lá?

Melhor verificar. De repente tão precisando de mim e eu nem sei!

--Jerry? Vocês tão na TV! O que aconteceu?

--Dr. Carter, eu não sei, cheguei depois de tudo! Ninguém responde nada, o hospital não está recebendo ninguém e o Pratt, o Luka e a Neela se trancaram no Trauma 1 com um paciente crítico, tem policiais para todo lado!

--Sim, Jerry, to vendo isso na TV, mas qual o motivo?

--Tudo o que eu sei é que houve um tiroteio aqui, tinha um pessoal barra pesada. Quatro pessoas se feriram gravemente, três foram mandadas pro Mercy. E tivemos mais cinco leves! Eu acho melhor o senhor vim para cá.—Meu Deus! Será que alguém do hospital se feriu?

--Eu já estou indo. To no carro, deixa eu falar com a Susie!

--Ela não está aqui, viajou.

--Quem ta ai, então? Deixa eu falar com a Abby!

--Dr. Carter sinto muito, mas não sei onde ela está, a Neela disse que ela não está aqui também, apesar de o nome dela estar no quadro.

--Droga, Jerry!...Ok, diga que estou a caminho!

A frente do County estava uma loucura, eram pessoas procurando por seus parentes, policiais, pacientes sendo transferidos, alguns algemados. Os policiais interditaram a entrada, acho que fizeram isso pelo fato de ter muita gente querendo entrar para ver o estado de seus familiares. Uma mulher veio a mim ao ver meu crachá para pedir se eu podia tirar o filho dela de lá. Falei com o policial, ele disse que só estavam transferindo os pacientes críticos, os outros só iam sair em algumas horas já que eles não sabem ao certo quem estava e não estava envolvido com o tiroteio, ou seja por medida de segurança ninguém sairia ou entraria. Mostrei meu crachá e ele liberou minha entrada.

Ao entrar, tinham pessoas ainda chorando no chão. Policiais pegando depoimento com algumas pessoas e outros revistando.

--Ei! Chunny! O que aconteceu?—Ela estava com o rosto vermelho e suado.

Ela fez sinal para eu entrar no Lounge.

--Dr. Carter, foi horrível! Homens armados invadiram o hospital, fizeram reféns, havia um garoto da gangue rival deles, e um homem atirou nele bem na nossa frente. Descarregou a arma no peito do menino. Nós não pudemos fazer nada, ficamos só olhando eles se matando.—Ouvi tudo aquilo sem querer acreditar, ela chorava enquanto contava.—Depois que os policiais chegaram tudo se acalmou, mas tem muita gente "que ainda não voltou". A Dra.Lweis acalmou tudo, mas ela disse...

--O que? Susan ta aqui? O Jerry disse que ela estava viajando!

--Ela estava, mas voltou hoje cedo, não ia trabalhar hoje, mas quando viu na TV veio correndo! Ela disse que não podíamos falar sobre nada com os outros funcionários que chegaram depois, para não aumentar o pavor. Sabe, ainda tem gente que faz parte das gangues aqui dentro, mas segundo os policiais, todos já foram desarmados.—Ela continuava lagrimando e falava baixo como se estivesse com medo de algo ou de alguém.

--Chunny!Olha para mim.—A segurei nos ombros para acalmá-la.—Preciso falar com a Susan.

--Ela não pode! Ela está lá trancada com a Abby!

--O que elas estão fazendo lá dentro?—Nessa hora Haleh entrou na sala, olhou seriamente para mim e Chunny.

--Chunny, a Dra.Lweis disse que se você não se acalmar é para ir para casa ou indo dando uma olhada nos casos simples. E mandou eu dizer que assim que o Dr. Carter chegasse era para você ir cuidando dos pequenos casos, ela falou que não precisa da sua ajuda, e que ela, Pratt e Luka estavam cuidando de tudo, então se o senhor até quisesse ir para casa podia ir.—Alguma coisa ta errada aí! Susan jamais dispensaria minha ajuda, muito menos em um dia como esses. Chunny pegou sua bolsa e fez sinal que ia embora, mas antes dela sair a Neela entrou chorando na sala e se jogou no sofá, não notando que estávamos ali. Haleh chegou perto dela, passou a mão na cabeça dela e disse para ela se acalmar.

--Não, Haleh! Eu não vou me acalmar, eu não posso fazer isso! Eu nem conseguia me concentrar enquanto estava lá. Ninguém ta bem, só que algumas pessoas conseguem se manter em pé por mais tempo. A Susan falou aquilo porque ela não estava aqui na hora que aconteceu ela não viu COMO aconteceu, eu vi tudo, foi bem na minha frente e poderia ter sido eu! Não é justo ela só estava querendo ajudar aquele menino e você viu o que fizeram.--Quem é ela?

--Neela, a Susan só ta querendo manter as coisas dentro do controle, esse é o trabalho dela. Vocês não podem surtar desse jeito, assim você vai atrapalhar tudo!—Haleh abraçava ela, tentando acalmá-la, nunca vi o pessoal do ER daquele jeito.

--Neela, como ela está?

--Chunny! AGORA NÃO! VOCÊ SABE O QUE A DRA.LWEIS FALOU: SEM COMENTÁRIOS.—Ela falou inclinando a cabeça para mim! Tudo bem que a Susan acha que eu ainda não superei a Kem, mas isso já é demais!

--O Luka ta pirando lá dentro. Susan ta gritando que nem uma louca com todo mundo, o Pratt é o único que está se mantendo!

--Será que vocês não ouviram o que a Dra.Lweis falou? SEM COMENTÁRIOS!—Eu estava paralisado, tinha medo de falar alguma coisa e ouvir uma que eu não queria.

--Que droga Haleh! O que a Susan fala não é lei. Ela acha que ninguém vai conseguir lidar como ela! Isso é um saco! O Carter lá dentro se sairia bem melhor que ela!

--Olha faz o que você quiser Neela, mas quando tiver mais um pirando que nem você, não vem reclamar, ta?—Ela saiu andando em direção a porta, aonde a Chunny ainda estava parada segurando a bolsa.—Ao invés de espalhar pânico e ficar dando uma de revoltada com a chefe eu vou tentar ajudar!

--Haleh, se ela estabilizar e subir para cirurgia, você avisa ok?

--Pode deixar, Chunny!—Ela saiu e bateu a porta. Eu via tudo aquilo como se eu não estivesse lá, como se fosse um filme!

A Chunny olhou para Neela como se estivesse com medo dela. Mas até eu estava, nunca tinha visto a Neela daquele jeito.

--Neela, a Susan só quer ajudar, acho melhor você fazer o que ela falou. Não é por nada, mas você sabe que ela está certa sobre aquilo.

--Que saco! Todo mundo fica falando comigo como se eu fosse uma bomba-relógio preste a explodir, a Susan não ta ajudando se estivesse ela ACEITARIA ajuda! Olha aqui, não acredito que todo mundo aqui acha que ele pioraria as coisas! Vocês falam bem de uma pessoa só para puxar o saco dela, mas na hora que ela pode ajudar não confiam! Todo mundo diz: Ele combateu a possível varíola, ela fez a greve para segurança, ele foi esfaqueado dentro desse hospital, mas agora ninguém quer deixá-lo ajudar. Que grande merda tudo isso!—Demorei cerca de 10 segundos para perceber que ela falava sobre mim.—Tenho certeza que a Abby preferia que ele estivesse lá dentro com ela!

--O QUE TA ACONTECENDO? PORQUE TODO MUNDO AGE COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI? O QUE ACONTECEU COM A ABBY?

--O que ta acontecendo Carter, é que, a Abby foi baleada nessa droga de tiroteio, ta entre a vida e a morte, todo mundo ta enlouquecendo, e a Susan ta se obrigando e obrigando o Luka e o Pratt a ficar lá dentro tentando estabilizar a Abby para poder mandá-la para cirurgia. Ela acha que você não pode ajudar porque ainda ta abalado por causa da Kem e que piraria se entrasse lá, mas o que ela não percebe é que ela já pirou e todo mundo também, e enquanto isso a Abby ta morrendo!—Enquanto ela falava, eu não conseguia respirar e não sabia o que fazer, minha única ação foi correr, correr para encontrar a Abby, como ela estaria? Pelo o que a Neela falou ela não está nada bem!

Corri o hospital todo até encontrá-los na sala mais escondida do hospital, Susan estava totalmente fora de controle, Luka estava sentado no chão escutando o Pratt gritando com Susie.

Entrei na sala, mas ninguém olhou para mim.

--Dra Lweis, ela está estável, a cirurgia está esperando, se demoráramos mais ela vai morrer.

--Susan, o Pratt ta certo. A área neurológica já foi afetada, você não tem mais o que fazer, agora é com a cirurgia.

--Luka, cala a boca! Eu preciso pensar! Ela pode perder o pulso na mesa de operação!—Ela se virou e me viu. Eu tinha que agir, já chega de agir como se estivesse em outro mundo!—Carter!O que você ta fazendo aqui?

--Susan, desculpa, mas tenho que fazer isso.—Vi que ela estava com pulso, tirei Susan do meu caminho, levantei as proteções da maca e fui guiando com ajuda de Pratt para fora da sala.

Dubenko não me deixou entrar na sala de cirurgia. Acho que até foi melhor. Desci para ver como estava lá embaixo. No elevador fiquei pensando nela, como as coisas mudam de uma hora para outra. Não, a Abby não pode morrer, não pode! Foi ela que impediu que eu virasse um drogado descontrolado, foi ela que ficou do meu lado na hora que todos estavam desesperados com medo de pegar varíola, foi ela que me fez perceber que eu não sou o único no mundo.

O hospital já estava muito mais calmo, sem nenhum paciente praticamente, todos ainda estavam muito abalados. Segui pra Lounge olhando os corredores vazios.

Ao entrar me deparei, com Susan chorando no sofá, ao lado dela estava a Elisabeth que a consolava dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem, o Pratt falava no telefone com Jing-Mei a acalmando dizendo que ele estava bem, Neela estava na mesa com um copo de café na mão paralisada e Michael e Luka estavam sentados no chão como se não soubessem mais o que dizer para acalmar a todos.

--Gente, a Abby já está na cirurgia. Eu estou com um bom pressentimento que vai ficar tudo bem. A bala foi expelida. Não podemos fazer mais nada a não ser rezar pela vida dela. O que eu quero dizer é que o mínimo que podemos fazer por ela é avisar a Maggie e o Erik, e ficar com a Halie até encontrarmos a mãe ou irmão dela.—Halie vei na minha cabeça, como aquela criança tão ligada a mãe superaria isso? Ela é muito pequena para entender. Lembrei de mim quando meu irmão morreu, eu não entendia o que aconteceu, todo dia eu esperava ele entrar pela porta como sempre fazia após a escola, mas ele nunca voltava, ele nunca voltou pela porta. Bobby sempre foi minha segurança, parecia que eu estava perdido sem ele.

--Gente, o Carter ta certo, precisamos agir em vez de ficar aqui lamentando. Provavelmente o hospital vai ficar fechado por um tempo, então vão para casa, se recompunham, principalmente você Susan.—Sempre imaginei Luka assim em uma situação como essa, forte, liderando, ele que já passou por tanta coisa, sabe como é perder uma pessoa que se ama. Não quero admitir mais ainda a amo, durante esse tempo que ela esteve fora eu sempre pensava nela, criei uma realidade dentro da minha cabeça em que ela estava super feliz, casada e com filhos, mas no fundo no fundo eu queria estar e participar dessa realidade que não me pertencia.

--Susan, o Luka ta certo. Vocês vão para casa, pode deixar que eu e ele cuidamos de tudo por aqui. O armário da Abby, era o da Weaver, que já foi meu também, nenhuma das duas trocou a combinação, então pode deixar que eu contato a família.

--Ok. Pode deixar que eu pego a Halie na escola, sei mais ou menos onde é. Ela fica lá em casa até tudo se ajeitar.

Todos foram para casa. Eu e Luka ficamos para dá um jeito em tudo. Segundo Anspaugh o ER ficaria em recesso por uma semana, mas o resto de hospital funcionaria normalmente.

No RH tinha um número de contato da Maggie, mas é antigo e a Abby na atualizou.

--Carter, ta entardecendo, vamos ver logo o armário dela. Liguei para cirurgia e ela ainda ta lá.

--Luka, procura lá. Eu to exausto, a combinação é 65842.—Me joguei no sofá do Lounge enquanto o Luka abria o armário.

Ele pegou uma agende que tinha lá dentro e começou a folhear.

--Carter, tem um número aqui...Ah não, é o mesmo que te no RH...Será que faz tanto tempo que ela não fala com a mãe?

--Luka! Você conhece a mãe dela, claro que faz tempo que elas não se falam...

--E o irmão dela? Será que nem com ele?

--Sei lá. Vê no celular dela!—Ele se levantou, foi ao armário e pegou a bolsa.

--Carter, olha isso.—Ele tirou umas fotos de dentro da bolsa, que provavelmente era a Halie quando bebê, muito lindinha, o jeito até lembrava o Adam.

--Luka, a gente ta procurando o telefone, não é pra fuçar a vida dela. Se eu bem conheço a Abby, do jeito que ela é desorganizada a gente vai passar a noite aqui procurando.—Não estava falando nenhuma mentira, ela realmente é desorganizada, mas amo isso, eu que sempre fui sempre tão metódico e certo, é legal ver uma pessoa que nem liga se a toalha molhada ta em cima da cama, ou se os CD's tão nas caixas erradas.

--Cara, pior que é verdade. Tem milhões de papéis minúsculos aqui!

--Tenta um desses.—Ele pegou um papel grande que estava meio amassado e começou a ler, com certeza deve ser uma lista de alguma coisa. Ela adora fazer listas.

--Cara! Você já viu isso?—A cara de Luka parecia que ele tava segurando algo que podia sumir da mão dele a qualquer momento.

--Nem quero ver, Luka, isso é coisa dela!

--Não, é coisa sua. Dá uma olhada.—Calma aí. Alguma coisa ta errada nessa porcaria. Porque a Abby teria alguma coisa sobre mim na bolsa dela? Isso é ridículo.—Tem seu nome, Carter.—Dei um pulo do sofá, me aproxime da mesa e sentei na hora que ele me entregou o tal papel. É cada coisa!

Meus olhos já ardiam enquanto eu começava ler, não só pela noite mal dormida, mas também por toda agitação que aconteceu hoje.

_Carter, você me conhece muito bem a ponto se saber tudo o que eu seria capaz de fazer. Mesmo quando éramos só amigos eu falava para você tudo sobre mim. Quantas vezes você já me ouviu reclamar de Maggie e de todas coisas que a doença dela me causou? Você muito bem sabe que a doença dela causou muito mais danos a mim do que a ela. _

_Você sempre tentou "me consertar" sei que essa não é bem a palavra, mas você só fazia pelo meu bem, e só agora entendo._

_Agora que você é pai, eu imagino que você, assim como eu queira proteger seu filho de tudo desse mundo, quer protegê-lo das coisas terríveis que acontecem no mundo hoje, mas principalmente das coisas por quais você passou. Você sabe como é horrível ser dependente de drogas, e de jeito nenhum você espera que algo parecido com isso aconteça ao seu filho, certo?_

_Bem, comigo não é diferente. Eu não quero que Halie passe por nada pelo que passei na minha infância e adolescência. Você sabe por o que eu passei._

_Bom, eu não sou bipolar, então eu espero ser uma boa mãe que possa mostrar a ela o que é certo e o que é errado, e que se ela errar uma vez ou outra, eu sempre estarei lá para ajudá-la e dar apoio, que não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre estarei lá quando ela precisar, que mesmo depois de ela adulta é só ela chamar meu nome que eu vou ta lá ao lado dela. Não quero criar ela em um ambiente de mentira, e quero que todas suas necessidades sejam supridas._

_Você deve ta se perguntando onde você entra nessa história._

_Em lugar nenhum, a não ser pelo fato de você ser o pai dela e ela mais que precisa de você._

_Durante todo esse tempo eu tentei esconder isso dela, não era bem esconder, mas sim proteger, tinha medo de que o você fez comigo, você podia fazer com ela. Depois de uma conversa com uma especialista no assunto eu me dei conta que eu já magoei muita gente e que eu jamais seria capaz de fazer isso com ela, não intencionalmente.. _

_Carter, aquela menina é a razão do meu viver, é a pessoa que eu mais amo em todo o mundo, eu morreria por ela sem pensar duas vezes, e é por isso que eu quero que tudo seja perfeito para ela, perfeito do jeito que não foi para mim._

_Sei que você ta passando por um momento difícil, acredite, eu não quero te enlouquecer, sou estou tentando fazer o que é certo, antes tarde do que nunca._

_Já errei muito, não quero continuar fazendo isso, ainda mais com a Halie._

_Depois de muito tempo percebi que prefiro que minha filha cresça com um pai, independente de como ele é._

_No dia que você estavam no Magoo, você não lembrou de nada parecido com: torta e café?_

_Eu lembrei, parecia que um filme que eu já tinha visto estava rodando na minha cabeça, um filme que não terminou com um final muito bom, mas parece que agora chegou a continuação do 1º filme, e agora temos uma nova chance de que o final seja feliz, certo?_

_Espero que sim._

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Gente, desculpa pela demora, mas é que eu estava de férias e tava difícil de escrever.

Please, coloquem reviews, ok?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 12: O lado humano parte II.**

Li tudo aquilo com tamanha incredibilidade. Quer dizer...como pode?

Halie, minha filha? Mas...o que a Abby quis dizer com portegê-la? Até hoje não sei o que fiz de tão mal assim para ela...Mas minha filha?

Isso explica muita coisa, porque a Abby não me queria perto dela, porque eu achei ela tão linda e perfeita, porque eu imaginava que se uma dia eu tivesse uma filha eu queria que ela fosse idêntica a ela, ou melhor, eu imaginava que ela SERIA que nem a Halie. Por isso nos demos tão bem...

Mas eu achava que tudo isso era porque ela era A filinha da Abby.

O que será que a Abby responde para ela, quando ela pergunta sobre o pai? Com certeza ela pergunta, esperta do jeito que ela é.

Será que ela sentiu minha falta nesses anos?

Eu senti dela! Agora que estou me dando conta que perdi o primeiro passo, primeira palavra, primeiro tudo!

Fui tão ausente...Sei que não é minha culpa, mas o que não passou pela cabeça dela?

Que não era amada, que tinha algo de errado com ela...

Preciso falar com ela.

--Carter, o que tem escrito aí? Você até empalideceu!—Saí correndo do Lounge. Procurei o telefone da Susie na recepção, disquei os números não sei nem como, minha mão ainda tremia.

--Carter, o que ta acontecendo?—Fiz sinal pro Luka para de falar, já que alguém tinha atendido.

--Susan?

--Carter, algum problema?

--Você já pegou a Halie na escola? Já falou com ela sobre o que aconteceu?

--Sim, já peguei ela. E também já falei sobre o que aconteceu. Carter, aconteceu alguma coisa com a Abby, a cirurgia já acabou?

--Dubenko disse que vão passar a noite. Como ela está?

--Carter, você acredita que ela não chorou nenhum segundo? Acho que ela ta se segurando. Ela não ta falando com ninguém, a única coisa que ela perguntou foi se a Abby ia ficar bem. Eu disse que sim, claro.

--Susan, eu quero falar com ela. Eu to indo para aí.

Corri pro carro e deixei o Luka falando sozinho. Enquanto corria pro estacionamento gritei para ele avisar quando a cirurgia terminasse.

Flash's passavam na minha cabeça no caminho da casa da Susie, como ela não deve estar se sentindo?Coitadinha...

--Susan! Susan!—Bati na porta super forte, o que fez a Susan vim correndo.

--Vai arrombar, é?

--Onde ela está?

--Tá no quarto do Cosmo assistindo desenho.—Vi que Chuck e Cosmo estavam na sala, acho que fazendo o dever da escola. Não tinha tempo para falar com eles.

Invadi o quarto e a vi sentada na cama segurando um ursinho de pelúcia, a TV estava ligada, mas ela não estava assistindo. Ela vestia um pijama que não era dela, provavelmente do Cosmo.

Sentei na cama, mas ela não olhou para mim.

--Halie?

--Oi tio.

--Você ta bem.

--Tô. A minha mãe já ta aqui?

--Não. Ela ainda ta no hospital, os médicos tão trabalhando para ela ficar boa.

--Já sei de tudo isso. A tia Susan falou mil vezes.

--Halie, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa. Pensei se você não ficar na minha casa até sua mãe sarar?

--Não posso. A mamãe disse que não confia em você. Desculpa tio...—Doeu ouvir aquilo dela, mas ela só estava sendo obediente.

--Não querida, tudo bem. Mas eu acho que ta tudo bem, hoje mesmo ela disse que agora ela confiava em mim de verdade, agora somos amigos. Lembra que daquela vez ela deixou?

--Verdade?

--É. Olha, a gente pode alugar algum filme e comer sorvete. Tem um monte lá em casa. Vamos?

--E a tia Susie?

--Eu falo com ela.

--Tá bom , então. Eu vou.—Ela deu um sorrisinho que não querendo me gabar, era idêntico ao meu.

A peguei no colo e fui saindo do quarto com ela.

--Carter! Para onde vocês estão indo?

--A Halie vai ficar lá em casa comigo.

--Carter, não! A Abby não vai gostar...—Saí da casa dela e me dirigi ao carro, ainda com ela no colo e Susan correndo atrás de mim.—Carter, eu to falando sério, não dei a permissão para você sair assim com ela. Você podia ter me pedido.—Coloquei Halie no banco de trás do carro e puxei Susan para um lugar mais afastado do carro, onde Halie não pudesse nos ouvir.

--Olha aqui, Susan. Eu agradeço tudo o que você tem feito, com todo o respeito, não preciso de sua permissão para levar MINHA FILHA para minha casa. E nem adianta você fazer essa cara de espanto, porque eu sei que você já sabia!—Ela ficou sem palavras, exatamente como eu há minutos atrás.

--Nossa Carter...Como você soube?

--Achei uma carta nas coisas da Abby, ta ali no carro se você quiser ver, junto com as outras coisas dela.

--Não, tudo bem. Carter, só uma coisa: Cuidado com o que você vai falar para ela, ok?

--OK—Segui pro carro, Susan se despediu dela e fomos para casa.

Pedi para Mônica a partir de amanhã dormir lá em casa já que agora tínhamos duas crianças.

--Tio John, o Adam já ta dormindo?

--Já, meu bem. Amanhã dá para ele brincar com você, ok?

--Tá. Onde ta sua esposa?

--Ela teve que viajar.

--Quando ela volta?

--Não sei se ela vai voltar. Acho que ela resolveu ir embora para sempre.—Me sentei no sofá e a coloquei no meu colo.

--E o Adam? Vai ficar que nem eu?

--Que nem você?

--É. Eu não tenho pai, ele não vai ter mãe. Tio, se minha mãe morrer eu vou ter que ficar com a vovó?

--Sua mãe não vai morrer, meu bem.

--Tio, mas se...isso acontecer, eu não quero ficar com a vovó nem com o tio Erik, eles são legais, mas o titio trabalha muito e a vovó...ela é um pouquinho esquisita.

--Eu sei meu bem. Tenho certeza que isso não vai ser preciso, mas você pode ficar comigo e com o Adam, quer dizer, se você quiser.—Ela me olhou com os olhinhos chorosos e depois sorriu. Ela é perfeita, é como se visse a Abby na minha frente, mas não a Abby sozinha, a Abby junto comigo.

--Promete?

--Prometo.—De repente ela começou a chorar.—Meu bem, o que ta acontecendo?

--Tio, se a mamãe morrer ela vai para onde?—Estava com a voz cansada, parecia mais sono do qualquer outra coisa.

--As pessoas quando morrem vão pro céu, pra ficar junto com o papai do céu. Agora Halie, você tem que parar de chorar meu bem, tudo vai ficar ótimo de novo, nada vai acontecer com sua mamãe ou com você, ta? O tio John promete que vai te proteger tudo, que você vai ficar segura. Não precisa ter medo de nada, porque eu to aqui com você, você não está sozinha. Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer uma, você pode me pedir ta? Qualquer coisa à qualquer hora do dia.

--Tá—Ela ainda chorava um pouco. Eu me estiquei no sofá, e adormecemos lá mesmo.

Espero que vocês estejam gostando, mandem reviews com comentários e sugestões, ok?

Bjinhos


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 13: O lado humano parte III.**

Não sei quem estava mais acabado, eu ou minhas costas. A noite no sofá me deu uma indisposição terrível, queria ficar em casa o resto do dia, mas acho que além das dores eu queria mesmo era curtir a Halie e o Adam, vê-los juntinhos me mostra que agora eu estou quase completo...se ao menos Abby estivesse aqui.

Como Adam acordou cedo e a Halie também, eles ficaram brincando. Halie o colocara sentado de costas para ela na cama e fazia cócegas nas suas costas e barriga, ele sorria como nunca o tinha visto sorrir, nunca, e ela super carinhosa o enchia de beijos. Tão lindo os dois...Depois de assistir os dois, sem que ela me visse, me dei conta que a equipe da cirurgia já deveria ter feito contato.

--CC County General.

--Bom dia, o Dr. Dubenko está de plantão, será que posso falar com ele?

--Vou passar a ligação, aguarde um minuto.

--Dubenko? Aqui é o Carter, você não me ligou...

--Eu liguei sim, mas o número dava como desativado, acho que anotei errado.—Que cabeça a minha! Dei o número de casa e não do celular, a linha daqui já foi desativada há dias!

--Dubenko, como ela está? Quanto tempo durou a cirurgia? Ela já ta na recuperação?

--Carter, eu acho melhor você vim aqui.

--Porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

--Olha, eu falei com a Susan pelo telefone e ela disse que acha melhor você vim aqui, também. Ela conseguiu no antigo trabalho da Abby o telefone da mãe dela que quando soube veio correndo para cá. Ela deve estar chegando na rodoviária, Susan vai pegá-la e as duas estão vindo para cá! Porque você não vem também? Aqui a gente conversa.

--Cara, me diz como ela ta pelo menos.

--Carter, eu preciso ir. Tchau...—Ele desligou o telefone e eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer com o celular que parecia estar grudado na minha orelha.

Pedi a Mônica para ficar de olho nas crianças, já que Halie não quis ir para aula. Não vou obrigá-la depois de tudo o que aconteceu, se ela quiser faltar o resto do mês, por mim ta tudo bem.

Não lembro nem como dirigi até o hospital. Invadi a recepção e me dirigi à cirurgia. Quando saí do elevador, vi Susan e Dubenko conversando dentro de uma sala, provavelmente algo sério, parecia que nenhum dos dois haviam durmido. Olhei ao meu redor e vi Maggie sentada em um banco chorando, chorando alto.

--Maggie?—Me aproximei dela e sentei ao seu lado. Ela levantando a cabeça e olhando para mim.

--John! Ela está morta. Porque? Minha filhinha, ela nunca fez nada de mal para ninguém, sempre ajudou todos. Isso não é justo, eu quero minha filha de volta.—Ela me abraçou, eu tremi. Abby está morta? Nunca mais a verei, não pode. Simplesmente não pode. Maggie começou a gritar e se ajoelhar no chão, coisa que chamou a atenção de Dubenko e Susan. Lágrimas invadiram meus olhos, lágrimas que não podia evitar, há tanto tempo não chorava. Isso não é possível, o que vou dizer à Halie quando chegar em casa?—John, porque aqueles homens atiraram nela? Ela só queria ajudar, e a Halie? Ela precisa da mãe junto dela.

--Sra. Wyzcenski, é preciso manter a calma. Se levante.—Dubenko a ajudou a levantar e sentar novamente no banco, ela estava aos prantos. Quem ele pensa que é pra mandá-la ter calma?

--Carter, você ta bem?

--Susan, como eu estaria? Quero vê-la, por favor.

--Claro. Por aqui.—Ela me guiou no corredor, era incrível como ela estava calma para quem estava surtando no dia anterior. Dubenko ficou com Maggie tentando acalmá-la. Nunca mais verei Abby de novo, nunca mais a verei sorrir, e nunca mais verei Halie sorrir também, sei disso, ela tinha um laço inquebrável com a mãe, qualquer um podia ver isso.

Parei no corredor e segurei a mão de Susan.

--Susie, o que vai ser de mim e da Halie, agora?—A abracei o mais forte que pude, coisa que ela na esperava.

--Carter, sei que é difícil. Vocês vão enfrentar uma barra, sim. Mas você precisa se manter forte como nunca. Halie precisará de você agora mais do que nunca.

--Eu sei, mas Susan, a tempos sonho com meu reencontro com ela, e agora isso acontece? Parece que só atraio desgraça para as pessoas. Primeiro foi meu irmão que teve leucemia, depois o Adam que ficou sem mãe, e agora a Abby morta? Isso simplesmente não entra na minha cabeça, há umas duas semanas ela estava rindo e trabalhando, e agora sem mais nem menos eu vou ter que dizer a uma criança de quatro anos que sua mãe está morta e que ela nunca mais a verá novamente. Eu prometo à Halie que a Abbi ia ficar bem.

Ao ouvir minhas palavras, Susan se afastou de mim, olhou nos meus olhos.

--Carter, a Abby não está morta.

--Como assim?

--Ela está em coma. Sim, houveram complicações na cirurgia, ela teve uma parada bem curta, mas teve, ficou privada de oxigêneo...não preciso explicar isso para você, né? O fato é que ela não está morta, ela está lutando para não deixar esse mundo.

--Mas, a Maggie...

--Carter, a Maggie tem problemas psiquiátricos lembra? Eu já disse à ela isso, mas ela insiste em dizer que ela não vai acordar e que é a mesma coisa que morte cerebral. Carter, quantos pacientes seus já acordaram de um coma? Além disso o neuro falou que não pode dizer se ficarão seqüelas, mas que ela é jovem e saudável, por isso tem boas chances.

Você entende o que eu to falando. Ela não está bem, mas não está morta. Enquanto há vida, há esperança.

--Quero vê-la.

--Vamos.—Continuamos andando até chegar na sala em que ela se encontrava. Estava cheia de tubos e só usava a camisola do hospital, parte do seu corpo estava enfaixada, meus olhos lagrimaram, meu coração acelerou. Não, não a Abby. Ela não podia estar ali tão indefesa, a mulher mais segura de si, mais forte que eu conheço, não podia estar ali indefesa, desacordada e lutando pela vida.

Susan viu minhas lágrimas escorrendo e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

--Sei que é difícil...—Me separei de Susan e cheguei mais perto da cama em que ela se encontrava.—Carter, talvez seja melhor você não ficar aqui muito tempo.

--Eu preciso falar para ela...

--John, ela não está ouvindo.

--Ninguém sabe. Talvez ela possa ouvir.—Me inclinei para perto de seu ouvido o máximo que os tubos e aparelhos me permitiam.—Abby, eu estou aqui com você, o John. Olha, a Halie ta comigo e ela ta sendo super forte, ela ta bem. Ela ta com muitas saudades de você, mas sabe que você vai sair dessa. Ok? Promete para mim, promete para Halie, para sua mãe, que você vai sair dessa e que a gente vai se acertar logo logo, ta bom?—Falei aquelas palavras como uma criança falando com um brinquedo e esperando sua resposta. As lágrimas invadiram mais ainda meu rosto, cada palavra era uma gota à mais ao meu mar sem fim.

As coisas não podem terminar assim, não podem! Carter e Abby, Carby (como Susie nos chamava) não pode terminar assim, um final sem lógica, triste e sem esperança.

--Carter, vamos.—Deixei Susan me guiar até a saída.

Maggie e Dubenko continuavam sentados no mesmo banco, ela parecia mais calma.

--Carter, você a viu?

--Vi.

--Maggie, você entendeu que ela não está morta, certo?

--Sim, Susan. Mas é que eu sempre via em filmes e documentários, é praticamente impossível alguém voltar quando tem morte cerbral.

--Sim, é. Mas a Abby não teve morte cerebral, ela entrou em coma, o que é muito diferente.

--Obrigada por me esclarecer Dr. Dubenko.—Os olhos de Maggie ainda estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ela estava com certeza muito mais calma. Provavelmente a dose de Depakote fez efeito.—Carter, como está a Halie?

--Ela está bem na medida do possível. Ela brinca, mas de vez em quando eu a pego tristonha no canto da sala.

--Carter eu agradeço tudo o que você tem feito. Mas, é que eu vou ficar no apartamento da Abby até tudo se ajeitar e vou levar a Halie comigo, pego ela na sua casa amanha de manhã, pode ser?—Eu não acreditava no que eu estava ouvindo. Isso é ridículo, já passei todo esse tempo longe da Halie, agora que ela mais precisa de mim ninguém vai me afastar dela.

--Não. Maggie, sinto muito, mas você não vai levá-la.

--Que?

--Foi isso que você ouviu! A Halie vai ficar comigo, eu já estou providenciando tudo para ela, roupas, brinquedos, até quarto para ela no meu novo apartamento tem. Você não precisa se incomodar com isso, que da minha filha cuido eu.—Falei isso com a maior calma do mundo. Susan falava no telefone, enquanto Dubenko parecia estar resolvendo algum problema na recepção.

--Como você soube?...Não importa, John, acho que o melhor lugar para Halie é ao meu lado.

--Você pode achar o que você quiser. O fato é que ela vai ficar com o pai.—Segui em direção ao elevador que estava esperando há alguns segundos.

--Que pai? Esse pai ausente que nunca ligou para ela ou para mãe durante todos esses anos? Grande coisa...—A porta do elevador se fechou antes que pudesse responder. Como ela podia jogar isso na minha cara nessas circunstâncias? Como se ela servisse para algo também, nunca ligou para filha, imagina para neta...

Quando cheguei em casa vi que os dois dormiam na minha cama. Fique observando os dois, Mônica tinha colocado almofadas para impedir que caso o Adam rolasse não caísse da cama.

--Eu queria colocá-lo no berço, Dr. Carter. Mas Halie insistiu que o Adam dormisse com ela, quando eu neguei ela começou a chorar.

--Não negue. Com tão pouca idade ela já passou por tantas coisas, então quando ela pedir faça o possível para atendê-la. Muita coisa já foi negada à ela.

--Dr. Carter, desculpe a pergunta, mas...quem é ela? Onde está a mãe dela?

--É minha filha, Mônica. Eu não sabia da existência dela até a mãe dela ser baleada e ir para um hospital. Nem passa pela cabecinha dela que sou o seu pai.

--Ah...Quando a gente estava brincando ela disse que sabia...sabia que o que ia acontecer.

--Han? Como assim?

--Não, ela só olhou para mim e disse "Eu sonhei, sabia o que ia acontecer no dia que aconteceu". Quando perguntei o que, ela não respondeu e desconversou.

Já era quase hora do almoço, eu estava exausto e estava morrendo de pena de acordar os dois.

Me meti na cama entre os dois, coloquei Adam sobre mim e Halie ao meu lado. Fiquei observando cada centímetro e movimento deles. É incrível como os dois se parecem, Adam não é tão branquinho quanto a Halie, nem o cabelo dele é tão escuro quanto o dela, mas pareciam tão idênticos para mim. Os dois faziam barulhinhos quando expiravam, algumas vezes Halie se mexia um pouco, a mão dela estava exatamente sobre meu ombro e de vez em quando eu sentia ela apertar.

A Halie sonhou quando tudo ia acontecer, exatamente como eu. Será coincidência?

Acho que nós três estávamos tão cansados que dormimos até umas quatro da tarde. Tinha me esquecido completamente que o caminhão da mudança vinha pegar o resto das coisas. Espero que no apartamento já esteja tudo arrumado, pelo preço que eu paguei, a mulher da agência disse que eu teria todo o apartamento, inclusive os quartos arrumados. O quarto de hóspedes, já ta todo equipado também. Só falta os brinquedos e as roupas da Halie que vou comprar o mais rápido possível.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 14: Decisões Dolorosas.**

Que droga. São 6 da manhã e o telefone tem que tocar logo agora?

Justo hoje que poderia dormir até mais tarde...

--Alô?

--John? É a Susan. Oi, é que há alguns dias a Maggie pediu para falar com a assistente social lá do hospital. Ontem elas marcaram um encontro para falar sobre a situação da Halie. A Wendall falou que nesse tipo de situação, a criança costuma ficar com o parente mais próximo...

--No caso eu—a interrompi antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase.

--Sim, você. O problema é: Você não tem a paternidade reconhecida da Halie, ou seja, o parente mais próximo seria a própria Maggie.

--Nada que um teste de DNA, não resolva. E além disso, nenhum assistente social sã deixaria uma criança tão pequena quanto a Halie com um bipolar como a Maggie!

--John, ela está tomando os remédios dela já há algum tempo.

--Susan, você não entende? Ela pode parar à qualquer hora. Se ela não conseguiu cuidar da Abby e do Erik, você acha mesmo que ela é competente o suficiente para ficar com a Halie?

--Eu concordo com você. Meu conselho é que você siga as instruções da Wendall, que são, você entregar a Halie à Maggie, vocês fazem o exame e quando estiver tudo legalizado a Halie volta para você. Talvez tudo isso nem seja necessário, Dubenko disse que os sinais vitais da Abby estão cada vez melhores.

--Ok, Susie. Eu vou pensar e hoje à tarde eu mesmo vou falar com a Wendall.

--Tá bom. Vou deixar você descansar, mas não se esqueça que seu turno começa ao meio-dia.

--Pode deixar, chefinha.—Desliguei o telefone mais que puto da vida! Essa fugitiva do hospício de Minessota só serve para infernizar minha vida! Já não basta a Halie ta passando por essa barra, ela ainda quer obrigar a criança a ficar com ela! O pior é que a Halie ainda nem tem idade para opinar.

--Pai?—Estremeci, nem consegui me virar na cama para olhar nos olhos dela. Ela me chamou de pai, só isso mesmo para salvar meu dia. Agora nem mesmo a Maggie vai conseguir estragá-lo.

--Bom dia, princesa.—Bati na cama fazendo sinal para ela subir.

--Sabia que a mamãe me chamava de princesa?—Ela deitou de bruços com a cabeça no travesseiro que agora ela chamava de fofo!

--É mesmo? Vai ver é porque você é uma princesa.

--Posso te chamar de pai?—Oh meu Deus. Isso é demais para mim. Ela pergunta se pode...

--Claro, meu bem!

--Você acha que a mamãe se importaria?

--Acho que ela adoraria!—Ela se sentou ao meu lado e ficou de frente para mim.

--Eu sonhei com ela.—As lágrimas começaram a invadir seu rostinho que já estava vermelho.—Eu sinto falta dela! Queria que ela estivesse aqui com a gente.—Eu não sabia o que fazer, ela começou a chorar mais intensamente, eu nunca tinha estado em uma situação dessas.

--Halie tudo bem você sentir falta dela, eu também sinto.—A aproximei de mim, colocando-a no meu colo e puxando o cabelo para trás que teimava em cair no seu rosto molhado.—Querida, não chora assim, não. Sei que tudo isso ta parecendo meio louco, mas eu prometo que sua mamãe vai ficar bem, e que logo estaremos todos nós juntinhos.—Abracei e comecei a enchê-la de beijinhos, assim como ela fazia com Adam.

--Eu sei, pai. Mas...É que eu pensei que não ia demorar muito, e já ta demorando demais! Já chega, eu quero que ela volte!

--Oh, Halie. Eu sei...Olha o papai volta a trabalhar hoje, que tal se eu te levar para vê-la? Não garanto que você vá entrar, mas eu vou tentar, ok?

--Tá bom. Se eu for lá ela vai falar comigo?

--Não, meu bem. Ela ta dormindo, descansando para ver se melhora.

--Então, eu não vou para aula hoje?

--Halie, hoje é sábado, não tem aula.

--Hum...sempre me confundo...Será que o Adam já acordou?

--Acho que não...Mas que tal se você me ajudar a fazer o café da manhã, hein?

--Legal! Panquecas?

--Você que manda!

Fizemos a maior bagunça na cozinha, Halie tinha massa de panqueca até no cabelo! Ela teve a brilhante idéia de colocar sorvete de chocolate dentro de uma das panquecas...mas até que ficou gostosa.

Quando Mônica chegou, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi querer levar Halie pro banheiro.

--Halie, fofinha, vamos tomar banho, você ta toda sujinho, olha!

--Monica, eu até queria...Mas eu não posso, estou doente.—Ela se jogou no sofá com a mão na testa como se estivesse desmaiando.

--Ah é? Posso saber qual a sua doença?—Monica tinha uma santa paciência com crianças. Eu tento cada vez mais aprender com ela.

--É banhinite aguda! Não posso tomar banho...

--Ah, é? O Dr. Carter diz que essa doença já tem cura!—Peguei-a no colo e fui em direção ao banheiro.—E a cura é um banho geladíssimo, que só a Mônica sabe dar!

--Já vi que você não vai me deixar escapar dessa!—Ela fingiu que estava desmaiando de novo. Dessa vez nos meus braços.

--Não vou mesmo.—A coloquei sentada em cima da tampa do vaso sanitário, enquanto ela ainda fingia estar desmaiada.

--Bom, Dr. Carter. Acho que para acordar essa paciente desmaiada só um banho gelado mesmo!—Monica ligou o chuveiro e assim que ela ouviu a o barulho, saiu correndo, mas a impedi de deixar o banheiro antes que ela chegasse até a porta.

Ouvi Adam chorando no outro quarto, acho que nossa bagunça acordou ele.

--Halie, amada, agora é sério! Se você não tomar banho, você não vai poder ir trabalhar comigo hoje!—No mesmo instante ela correu para debaixo do chuveiro o que fez a levar um pequeno choque térmico! Coitadinha...Depois me arrependi de ter feito chantagem, para ela era super importante ir "trabalhar" comigo hoje.

--Monica, cuida da mocinha que eu vou ver o Adam.

Ao entrar no quarto ele estava com o primeiro brinquedo que comprei para ele, quando Kem ainda estava grávida. Era um coelhinho cinza com uma mamadeira na boca.

O tirei do berço e fiquei cantando para ver se ele pegava no sono de novo, mas quando vi que não ia conseguir levei-o para sala, coquei-o no cercadinho e liguei a TV na nickelodeon, canal que ele adora assistir. Enquanto isso esquentava seu leite. Minha mãe conseguiu em alguma dessas "paradas" voluntárias que ela faz quem doasse leite materno, afinal é muito importante para o bebê. Eu congelava o leite e quando ele fosse beber era só esquentar no microondas. Claro que nada jamais substituiria o calor materno e a voz de Kem, mas já era um começo. Nos últimos dias, Halie insistia em segurar ele quando fosse se alimentar. Claro que eu sempre ficava por perto caso ele se engasgasse.

--Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!—Ouvi Halie gritando do quarto, Mônica estava no quarto de Adam fazendo sei lá o quê. Coloquei a mamadeira em cima da mesa e voei para lá.

Quando entrei no quarto a vi pulando de um lado para o outro e me chamando.—Paaai! Tem uma barata ali, ela é enorme, ela entrou em baixo do baú de brinquedos! Tá ali ela!—Ela pulou no meu colo, apesar de ser magrinha ela me fez cambalear, Adam estava assustado e começou a chorar.

Mônica entrou no quarto assustada e eu entreguei Adam para ela. Halie se pendurou nas minhas costas, e quando eu levantei o tal do baú, a barata já saiu correndo e eu atrás da barata com o sapato na mão, enquanto Halie na minha costa gritava para mim pegá-la. Tudo isso até eu conseguir matá-la!

Só uma pessoa que eu conheço que já fez tanta confusão por uma barata quanto a Halie fez. Adivinha quem? Abby mãe.

É incrível como Halie pode ser tão xerox da Abby, cada centímetro dela que eu olho eu lembro da Abby.

--Lá em casa quando aparecia barata, eu e a mamãe nos trancávamos no banheiro até ela desaparecer. Ou às vezes ela chamava o vizinho para matar!—Tirei ela de cima de mim e me joguei na cama, mas não adiantou muito porque logo em seguida ela sentou em cima da minha barriga.—Agora não precisa mais chamar o vizinho ou se trancar no banheiro porque eu já tenho um pai inteirinho!—Ela se jogou mais uma vez sobre mim, dessa vez me abraçando.—Ah, meu herói.—Monica apareceu na porta com Adam no colo e olhando para mim, pelo olhar dela eu estava com a cara mais feliz do mundo!

--Esse herói ta muito cansado, você não acha que ele merece de muitos beijos para energia voltar?

--É verdade.—Ela começou a beijar todo meu rosto e minhas mãos. Nisso ela ganha da Abby, ela é três vezes mais carinhosa que ela. Não que a Abby não fosse, mas Halie ganhava dela disparada.—Pai vamos assistir Meninas Super Poderosas? Vamos!—Ela começou a pular na minha barriga, até eu dizer sim.

Ficamos assistindo Meninas Super Poderosas, O Laboratório de Dexter, A vaca e o frango, e por fim ela me deixou assistir um pouco de Friends que estava passando enquanto eu trocava de canal.

Acho que precisamos de mais uma televisão nessa casa. A TV do quarto dela ninguém nem pense em tirar do Cartoon e Adam só fica quieto quando eu ponho na tal da nickelodeon. Eu não queria TV no meu quarto, mas já vi que é indispensável.

Quando eu e Abby namorávamos ela nunca me deixava assistir Friends, ela só via aquelas baboseiras de Survivor, Aprendiz...parece alguém que eu conheço.

Ficamos na TV o dia todo até a hora do almoço. Eu pedi comida chinesa, e pro Adam a Mônica fez uma papinha.

Almoçamos, Halie já estava vestida para irmos, ainda faltava eu colocar a blusa e separar o jaleco que eu trouxe para lavar, para poder sairmos.

Quando eu e Halie já estávamos de saída, ela voltou no quarto para pegar alguma coisa, enquanto eu fiquei esperando-a na porta.

--Ah, Mônica! Hoje, depois que Halie terminar a visita eu vou tentar dar uma escapada para trazê-la. Então, é melhor você não levar o Adam para passear hoje, só para garantir que quando eu vier trazê-la vocês estejam em casa.

--Ok.

--Vamos.—Halie voltou do quarto com uma das bonecas que eu tinha comprado para ela.

--Nossa! Olha quem veio trabalhar hoje com o papai!

--Tia Susan!—Ela pulou para um abraço com a Susan.

--Oi, linda.

--Eu vim ver minha mãe. Onde ela ta?—Susan olhou para mim com um olhar questionador.—Essa aqui é a Melissa, eu vou entregar ela para minha mãe para ela melhorar.—Ela mostrava a boneca para Susan como se fosse algo super precioso.--É a barbie médica, que nem vocês!

--Ela é linda.—Susan a desceu de seu colo e veio em direção a mim, enquanto Halie correu para a Lounge.

--Carter, qual a sua? Porque você trouxe a Halie hoje?

--Susan, ela ta sofrendo muito. Eu acho que se ela ver a mãe, ela vai entender melhor.

--Carter, não sei não. Ela é muito pequena...

--Eu sei, mas ela fica chorando o tempo todo quando se fala na Abby, e tem sonhos...

--É talvez você esteja certo, mas antes de você levá-la eu vou falar com o psicólogo, ta?

--Ok.

Enquanto isso na Lounge Doctor's:

Dr. Kovac e Dra. Rasgotra se serviam de café quando uma garotinha de cinco anos entrou na sala e se sentou no sofá, como se fosse muuuito íntima!

--Oi! Você ta perdida querida?—Neela se aproximou dela e sentou ao seu lado.

--Não.

--Onde estão seus pais?

--Eu vim com meu pai, viemos visitar minha mãe.

--Hum...—Neela olhou com um olhar questionador para Luka que tinha certeza que conhecia aquela menina de algum lugar, só não lembrava da onde.—Onde está seu pai?

--Ele ta lá fora falando com a tia Susan!

--Tia Susan?—Luka também se aproximou.

--É.

--Ele sabe que você está aqui?

--Acho que sim. É onde eu sempre fico.—Halie sorriu, e Neela tinha certeza que 'aquele' sorriso era de alguém conhecido.

--Ah, já sei! Você á a filha da Abby, não?—Luka se lembrou daquela garotinha da piscina que brincava com Carter na festa da Susan.

--Sou.

--Pai! Cadê a mamãe, hein?—Ela correu em minha direção no exato momento que entrei na sala. Luka e Neela me olharam de um jeito...Provavelmente porque nenhum dos dois sabia que eu tinha uma filha.

--Eu estou indo lá falar com um amigo meu para pedir para você entrar e vê sua mãe, ok? Enquanto isso você fica aqui esperando, assim que eu conseguir eu peço para alguém subir com você, ta?—Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

--Você pode ficar de olho nela?—Pedi à Neela, já que não queria ela passeando pelos corredores do hospital.—Halie, não é para sair daqui da sala, ta?—Mais uma vez ela me afirmou com a cabeça.

Saí da sala e fui em direção ao elevador. Mil coisas passavam pela minha cabeça: se Halie entenderia o que estava acontecendo com a Abby quando a visse, se Maggie continuaria a me encher o saco, como as coisas ficariam quando a Abby acordasse...

--Carter, ta surdo?

-Han?—Olhei para Luka que provavelmente estava me chamando há um tempo, mas eu nem notei de tão distraído que estava.

--Carter, aquela menina...é a filha da Abby?

--É.

--Hum...Não quero me meter, mas lá na sala ela te chamou de pai? Foi isso mesmo?

--Luka, você sabe como são as crianças...Se apegam fácil.—O elevador chegou e eu entrei, o que menos queria agora era ter gente no meu pé pedindo explicações que a única pessoa que pode dá nem está consciente.

Conversei com a supervisora do setor e depois de explicar todo o sistema de mãe e filha muito apegadas, ela deixou Halie entrar por 10 minutos.

--ER.

--Jerry, você pode pedir para alguém subir para UTI com a garotinha que está no Lounge?

--A filha da Abby?...Dr. Carter como ela está?

--Isso. Segundo o Dubenko e o neurologista ela está melhorando, para falar a verdade eles nem sabem porque ela ainda não acordou.

--Ótimo. Vou pedir a Chunny para que suba com ela.

Depois de uns 10 minutos Chunny e Halie chegaram.

--Posso ir Dr. Carter?

--Claro. Obrigado, Chunny.

--Tchau, Halie.

--Tchau.

Sentei no banco do corredor e coloquei Halie de frente para mim.

--Halie, presta atenção no que o papai vai te falar, ta?—Ela afirmou com a cabeça.—A dona daqui deixou você entrar, mas só se você agir como uma mocinha, ok?—Mais uma vez ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.—Você só vai poder entrar lá rapidinho, você não pode mexer nas máquinas nem tocar nos tubos da mamãe, e você tem que sair quando eu disser.

--Eu prometo que vou fazer tudo isso, papai.

--Ótimo.

Nos esterilizamos, colocamos as máscaras e a Halie teve que usar um avental de adulto que quando ela andava arrastava no chão.

Abby estava no terceiro leito, sua pele parecia mais corada, verifiquei os sinais vitais, e realmente estavam bons.

--Pai, ela pode me ouvir?

--Pode.

--Mãe, é a Halie. Eu estou bem, ta? Você não precisa se preocupar que o papai ta cuidando bem de mim. Eu queria pedir para você sair logo daí, ta? Por favor...Vamo voltar para casa, já chega de ficar no hospital, eu to com muita, muita, muita saudade de você.—Ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Eu me abaixei de forma que eu fiquei da altura da cama e ela sentou no meu colo.

--Abby? Eu estou aqui também, o Carter. Eu e Halie estamos nos divertindo bastante, só falta você lá com gente.

--É mãe.—Mais uma vez ele me olhou, mas agora como se tivesse pedindo algo.—Mãe, essa aqui é a Melissa, é a barbie médica, eu vou deixar ela aqui para ela cuidar de você.—Ela se levantou e colocou a boneca sentada na mesa ao lado do leito. Halie ficou olhando as máquinas e tubos.

Um das enfermeiras apareceu na janela fazendo sinal para a gente sair.

--Halie, querida, vamos.—Eu me levantei e ela se aproximou do braço da Abby e a o beijou.

--Mãe, eu tenho que ir, mas eu te amo muito e vem logo para casa ta?

Peguei-a no colo e fui seguindo para saída, enquanto isso ela começou a chorar.

A sentei no mesmo banco que eu tinha sentado minutos antes.

--Eu quero que a minha mãe volte! Porque ela ficou doente?—Ela falava com a voz mais manhosa impossível.

--Halie, meu bem, a mamãe só ta aí por enquanto, ela vai sair logo. Agora, minha linda, não chora, porque eu não agüento te ver chorando, se eu pudesse eu faria o mundo mais perfeito só para você viver nele, mas as coisas não são bem assim. A mamãe não ta aqui agora, mas eu estou, se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, só peça.

--Eu sei. Mas é que...eu sinto muito a falta dela, a noite quando eu não conseguia dormir ela ia pro meu quarto e me abraçava até eu dormir.

--Eu to aqui para abraçar você a noite toda. É só me chamar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 15: De olhos bem abertos.**

Acho que deixei a janela aberta noite passada...Tá muito frio aqui dentro!

Será que a Halie já acordou? Ela ainda não veio aqui...Vo aproveitar para dormir mais um pouco.

Não. Não acredito...Será que o despertador tem que tocar logo agora?

--Ela acordou. Avise ao Dr. Dubenko...Vamos transferi-la para um quarto particular.—Meu Deus, eu estou no hospital? Eu não consigo falar...—Abby, eu sou a Dra. Juanes, você precisa se acalmar. Você está no hospital, e não consegue falar por causa do tubo, que vamos tirar o antes possível.

No quarto e já sem o tubo:

--Olha só quem resolveu acordar...Como você está Abby?—Como se ele não soubesse...Com frio, fome, cansada e sem entender direito o que estou fazendo aqui.

--Onde está a Halie, minha filha? O que aconteceu? Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

--Calma, Abby. Uma pergunta de cada vez! A sua filha está bem, ela está com o pai dela. Inclusive, aquilo foi ela que trouxe para você na semana passada.—Olhei para onde ele apontava e vi uma barbie em cima da mesa. Mas aquela boneca não era da Halie...

--Semana passada? Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

--É normal você não entender...As lembranças costumam vir em 12 horas após a volta da consciência. --Devo ter feito a pior cara do mundo, porque logo ele mudou de assunto.

--Eu preciso ver a Halie.

--Já falei com Dr. Carter, eles estão a caminho.

--Dr. Carter?

--Sim Abby...Lembra dele?

--Claro que eu lembro...mas o que ele tem a ver com isso?

--Você disse que queria ver sua filha...ele está trazendo-a...

--O CARTER ESTÁ COM A HALIE?

--Abby, calma. Sim, algum problema nisso? É o pai dela...ela está bem.

--Pai dela? Han? Não...como você sabe disso?—Oh meu Deus...o que está acontecendo? Eu preciso ver a Halie...—Abby você precisa ficar deitada...

--NÃO!

--Abby não me faça colocar amarras em você...É sério Abby, você pode se machucar.—Nesse momento alguém bateu na porta.

Era uma enfermeira ela entrou, eu sentei na cama, e logo em seguida ele entrou...o único homem que já acelerou meu coração muitas vezes.

E ele trouxe ela...trouxe ela para mim.

--Mamãe!—Ela estava com uma roupa que eu não conhecia, e tava tão linda...Eu nem lembrava mais desse rostinho! Ela correu pros meus braços e eu a ajudei subir na cama. Ela fez eu perceber que mais nada importava...não importa o que aconteceu...Tudo o que importa agora é que as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida estavam ali comigo.

--Amor, você ta bem?

--Tô mãe. E você?—Ela começou a beijar meu rosto.

--Tô melhor agora que você ta aqui comigo!—A abracei mais forte. Carter se aproximou.

--Vou deixá-los um pouco sozinhos...—Dubenko saiu da sala juntamente com a enfermeira.

--Como você está, Abby?

--Estou bem...

--Ótimo...Nós precisamos conversar!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 16: Decisões não tão dolorosas assim.**

Carter depois de muita luta conseguiu convencer Halie de ficar um pouco na pediatria, para que nós pudéssemos conversar a sós.

Eu também não gostei muito da idéia...Tudo que eu queria agora era me assegurar que a Halie estava bem.

Carter me ajudou a levantar da cadeira de rodas. As luzes das janelas do refeitório fizeram meus olhos doerem. Ele puxou a cadeira para eu sentar. Vi que provavelmente era menos de meio e dia, não tinha movimento no refeitório, e o sol ainda não estava tão intenso.

--Que horas são?—Ele olhou no relógio e logo em seguida olhou para mim de volta.

--Quase 10 horas.—Eu sorri para ele. O clima estava meio esquisito, eu sentia que ele queria falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia como.

--Carter, o que aconteceu?

--Ainda não lembrou?

--Não.—Ele me explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido, de alguma coisas eu lembrava, como quando ele falou sobre as gangues rivais, mas a maioria das coisas não.

--John, na verdade o que eu queria saber mesmo é onde entra a Halie nessa história.—Mas uma vez ele sorriu...Esse sorriso, quando vejo só lembro do meu bebê.—Qual a graça?

--Nenhuma, é que fazia tempo que eu não ouvia sua voz me chamando por John. Adoro quando você me chama assim...Mas voltando ao assunto...Abby—Ele segurou na minha mão—Eu li sua carta, li a carta que tava na sua bolsa, que contava tudo sobre a Halie, sobre a gente.—De repente veio um flash na minha cabeça, e eu lembrei...Lembrei do "ensaio" que eu tinha escrito...Meu Deus, o segredo que eu guardo há meia década foi revelado enquanto eu "dormia"...

--Mas não...Não pode.

--Sim, claro que pode! Eu não estava ficando louco, Abby...Tudo aquilo com que eu sonhava não era coisa da minha cabeça...Tinha uma razão!

--Do que você ta falando?

--Ok, Abby, talvez não seja o melhor momento para eu falar isso, mas se eu não o fizer agora eu vou acabar explodindo!

Tudo começou quando você me deixou, sabe Deus porque...Daí eu pensei, o que vai ser agora da minha vida sem ela? Eu não conseguia me imaginar longe de você. Tudo o que um dia eu tinha sonhado para mim, todos os meus planos, tudo era em função de você, da gente.

Eu me vejo desesperado para encontrar algo que pudesse cobrir o vazio que você deixou...A Kem ta sempre lá do meu lado, me confortando, me dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem, que eu to melhor sem você, mas eu não entendia o que ela falava porque sem você eu não era nada!

Um dia eu acordei e pensei...E se a Abby não voltar? Eu vou viver toda minha vida esperando por ela?

Eu começo a olhar para Kem de um jeito diferente...ela fica grávida e a gente casa. Quando o Adam nasceu eu achei que finalmente desde quando você me deixou minha vida tava tendo um rumo...Sabe? Eu voltei a viver de novo...E tudo aquilo com o que eu sonhei poderia virar verdade, tudo bem, não era do mesmo jeito, mas eu podia ter pelo menos uma porcentagem de todos aqueles plano que eu fiz ao seu lado. O problema é que eu percebi que não era a mesma coisa...Por mais que eu amasse o Adam com todas as minhas forças, eu não sentia o mesmo pela Kem...sabe por que? Porque não era você! Durante muito tempo eu desejei amar a Kem do mesmo jeito que eu te amava, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia...Eu olhava para Kem grávida e via você, eu sei que ela sofreu com tudo aquilo também...mas eu não fazia por querer, era algo involuntário! A Kem amava o Adam, e eu tenho certeza disso, mas ela percebeu que nosso casamento não levaria a nada, o Adam cresceria em uma farsa, e ela não queria isso para ele, ela sabia que não podia tirar ele de mim, pois eu não agüentaria outra perda como essa!

A Kem me deixa e você reaparece...e eu pensei mais uma vez...por que não?

Quando eu vi a Halie, o meu primeiro pensamento foi: A Abby não sofreu como eu...ela seguiu em frente, isso quer dizer que ela não me amava como eu amava ela! Mas aí eu simplesmente me apaixonei pela Halie, eu achei primeiramente que meu inconsciente queria usar a Halie para se aproximar de você, mas só agora eu entendo o porque de eu gostar tanto dela!

Eu entendo que você me amava muito também, agora eu tenho certeza disso! Não é possível que tudo aquilo que a gente viveu tenha sido uma segunda realidade que eu criei e que só existia na minha cabeça, não é possível que você sentisse a mesma coisa que eu sentia.

Abby, por favor, vamos dar uma segunda chance á nós dois, à Halie também!—Eu escutei tudo aquilo sem dar um pio, quieta, ou melhor, extasiada. Ele ainda segurava minha mão, mas eu a tirei de cima da mão dele.

--John, han...Carter, eu não sei o que te dizer sobre tudo isso. Sim eu sofri quando a gente se separou, mas eu sinto que quando eu soube que estava grávida da Halie eu amadureci, e os motivos da nossa separação não me importam mais em nada. Só que quando eu fiz aquele teste de gravidez que deu positivo eu percebi que eu não precisava mais sofrer porque eu sempre teria um pedacinho de você comigo, e esse "pedacinho" não me faria sofrer, e ninguém nunca o tiraria de mim, nem mesmo você!

Eu te amei por muito tempo ainda, mas sem sofrer, eu achava que você faria a Halie sofrer como me fez no começo, e essa dor eu não poderia suportar, ver a Halie sofrendo...Eu achava que ela estava melhor sem pai do que com você!

Mas agora eu percebo que eu estava errada...Carter eu gosto muito de você, você é ótimo, para ser o pai da minha filha, o pai que a Halie tanto queria!—Vi seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas nenhuma caía. Eu queria dizer algo para confortá-lo naquela hora, mas eu não podia simplesmente demolir a muralha que eu construí por anos em volta de mim, e ainda mais demoli-la para a pessoa para quem eu construí.

--Abby, eu não quero ser só o pai da Halie...

--Mas é o que você é...O pai da Halie, só isso!—Me levantei da cadeira, minhas pernas tremeram.—Eu vou ver a Halie!—Achei que ele fosse me impedir, mas ele só ficou olhando eu me afastar. Sentia seu olhar grudado nas minhas costas.

Cheguei na pediatria e vi Halie num canto brincando com uma Barbie.

--Oi amor, a mamãe já voltou para ficar aqui com você.

--Cadê o papai?

--Eu acho que ele foi para casa...Ele precisa descansar um pouco também, ne? Além disso você não precisa mais dele agora que a mamãe já ta boa para cuidar de você.—Minhas pernas já estavam cansadas então sente em um sofá e fiz sinal para ela sentar ao meu lado.

--Por que você sempre diz isso?

--Isso o quê?

--Que eu não preciso dele...É claro que eu preciso. Mamãe, quando você tava dodói foi ele que foi la na casa da tia Susan para me pegar quando eu não tava entendendo nada!

--É, mas agora a mamãe ta aqui!

--Eu sei...mas...porque eu não posso ter os dois? Quando eu estou com você eu não to com ele, e você teve que ficar doente para eu ficar com ele...Mamãe, eu não quero que você fique doente de novo, mas eu quero meu papai!—Aquilo foi como uma facada no meu peito. Vê-la falando com tanta maturidade, com tanto cuidado...Apesar disso, ela não entende porque tudo é tão complicado, e dói em mim ver meu bebê tentando entender a complicação da vida!

--Ah meu amor—A abracei e senti aquele cheirinho que não sentia há um tempo.—Você não precisa ficar longe do seu pai porque a mamãe ta melhor, você pode sim ter os dois!

--Mas não do jeito que eu quero...Mãe, se ele fez alguma bobagem você pode perdoar ele por favorzinho? Porque eu to sentindo que vai voltar tudo de novo...Lembra como era menos legal quando só era nós duas? E agora eu tenho um irmãozinho fofo...Mãe, esquece o que o papai fez...Eu sei que ele ta arrependido e que ele não vai errar de novo!—Eu faço tudo para ver a Halie feliz...mas será que se eu fizer isso ela vai ficar mesmo feliz? Será que é aconselhável eu segui os conselhos de uma criança? Será que ela sabe o que é melhor pare ela mesma?

--Amor...—Ela largou a boneca, se levantou e ficou de frente para mim segurando meu rosto.

--Dona Abigail, você lembra quando eu não queria ir para aula e você fez eu ir...Eu me machuquei, lembra?

Lembra quando você se machucou trabalhando aqui no hospital? Eu tinha sonhado que uma coisa chata ia acontecer...E você ficou dodói!

Mããããe, confia em mim!

O Marlyn nunca confiava na Dori, e ele fez a Dori se machucar por causa disso...—Ai Deus...lá vem ela com o tal do Nemo...

--Ok, meu bem, eu vou pensar no assunto...—Olhei para a janela ao meu lado e vi Carter olhando para nós duas.

--Paaai!—Ela saiu da sala e pulou nos braços dele.

--Meu amor...E aí? Ta cuidando da mamãe?

--Anham, a gente ta tendo uma conversa séria...Né mamãe?—Eu apenas sorri para os dois.—Mamãe, vem aqui!—Eu levantei e fui lá com os dois. Ela desceu do colo dele.

-- Eu acho que agora vocês podem conversar de novo, ne?—Eu sorri para ela...E imaginei só a felicidade dela em saber que talvez a gente se entendesse de novo. Ela voltou para a sala e foi assistir TV como se nada tivesse acontecido.

--John...—Eu o abracei.—Obrigada por tudo que você fez por mim, e pela Halie também. E sobre tudo aquilo que você falou ainda agora, eu só queria te dizer, que eu te amo ainda, sempre te amei e nunca deixei de te amar e foi por isso que eu me afastei de você...eu não suportava a idéia de você não me amar do mesmo jeito, e quando você falou aquelas coisas a minha cabeça, a minha razão falou mais alto...Ha muito tempo que meus sentimentos estavam congelados no tempo, e mais uma vez a Halie fez eu agir com o coração e não com a cabeça...Me desculpe se eu te fiz sofrer...Mas eu acho que o melhor para todos é que nós podemos tentar mais uma vez...se você quiser tentar, claro.—Ele riu...—Qual a graça?

--Isso ta parecendo cena final de um filme romântico...—Eu toda nervosa aqui e ele vem fazer gracinha!

--Não ta não...Porque agora você teria de te acabado de lutar com o seu rival e conseguido me ganhar, oras!

--E eu lutei, lutei com o rival que você criou aí dentro de você...Mas eu e a Halie conseguimos derrotá-lo!

_Finalmente eu e Carter...Oops, John! Conseguimos nos entender, depois de tantas confusões, tantos enganos e tantas coisas chatas que aconteceram!_

_Depois daquele dia, eu tive que fazer algumas sessões de fisioterapia, e Halie teve uma idéia, que seu pai, claro, aprovou 100._

--Agora que já ta tudo certo, e que a mamãe não precisa mais ficar fazendo aqueles exercícios chatos...A gente podia viajar, ne? Tipo...FÉRIAS!

--Será que a mocinha aqui esqueceu que a sua mãe trabalha? Já passei muito tempo parada...

--A mãe...E daí? Você trabalha quando a gente voltar...A gente podia ir pra Disney ver o Mickey e a Minnie...

--Ou pro Havaí e aprender a surfar...—Completou Carter!

--Será que eu sou a única que está no mundo real?

--Mãe, são dois contra um...O Adam é neutro, então a gente ganha ne pai?

--ÉÉÉ...bate aqui!—Ele deu a mão para ela bater...esses dois!

_Como a Halie mesma disse, eu era minoria e fui convencida que o Havaí faria bem para minha saúde...Fomos nós quatro ao Havaí, eles estavam certos, foi uma viagem lindíssima onde nos divertimos muito...Mas agora pela primeira vez...JUNTOS! O que é o mais importante!_

_Agora três anos após tudo o que aconteceu, eu não posso imaginar minha vida diferente de como ela está agora..._

_A cada dia que eu saio para trabalhar antes eu olho para a cena de nós todos tomando café juntos, o que me dá forças...Forças para tudo! Aquela cena da típica família feliz, Carter lendo o Jornal, agora ele se interessa muito mais pela política e está mais ativo nos negócios da família, inclusive no Joshua Center,mas claro dando atenção á família, sabemos agora dividir nosso tempo com o trabalho e com as crianças...E com nós dois também, claro...Estamos mais fortes do que nunca! Halie agora tão crescidinha, mais linda do que nunca, unhas pintadas, cabelos soltos e com presilhas, carregando seus livros da escola para todo lugar,fazendo ballet e lendo tudo o que ver pela frente. E Adam, ah meu filinho lindo, ele ta na época das gracinhas, rir de tudo, bagunça as barbies da Halie o que a leva à loucura completa, meche na minha maquiagem...pega tudo o que ver pela frente! Ele já ta indo para escolinha, tão lindo vê-lo todo arrumadinho e de mochila nas costas...uma graça!_

_E eu...Ah, eu to desse jeito ne? Com esse barrigão enorme que eu não posso nem me mexer. No começo Halie achou perfeita a idéia de ter outro irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, mas agora parece que ela não aprecia mais tanto a idéia...Ela diz que TEM que ser um menino, porque na vida do Carter já basta nós duas de mulheres...MULHERES DE TALENTO!_


End file.
